If You Only Knew
by poeticjustice13
Summary: When Miley moves in with the Grey family her life begins to go downhill. From being hated by Nick and Mr. Grey to Selena being as vicious as ever, she's in a fight for for survival. When Nick begins to like Miley will he let everything-his reputation, life, and Selena-go? Niley.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Denise Grey takes in Miley, a homeless girl who was living on the streets after going from foster home to foster home. Now that Miley is living with the Grey family her life is going downhill. From the hatred she gets from Selena, Nick and even Mr. Grey her world is anything but fine. What happens when Nick begins to have feelings for Miley even though he's already dating Selena? How will Miley react when she finds that she wants Nick too? Find out in If You Only Knew.**

_**Nick**_

How can someone you don't even like change your life around? Is that even possible? How can you be sure about what you what in your life only to have it changed by one little thing? I wasn't supposed to like her. I was supposed to hate her. So why do I find myself changing everything for her? I was not supposed to be with her nor should I even want to be.

_**Selena**_

How come it seems like no matter how hard I try I take two steps forward and three steps back? I won't let her win because he is all mine. Its funny because no one ever told me you had to fight for the one you love.I was going to fight for him. No one could take him away from me. Not even her. She didn't belong in our world and I guess it was up to me to show her exactly where she belongs.

**_Miley_**

I don't know how it happened it just did. Wait, is that even a good enough excuse? It just happened? Everything was always out in the open when it came to him and he took it all in without a question. I never thought this would happen to me, but it did. This isn't Shakespeare but why do I feel like he's my Romeo? My forbidden fruit?


	2. Warning and Arrival

Riding in the back of a cop car was not my idea of fun.

The fact that the cop who arrested was Larry didn't make it any better. He's been stalking me for months now. Being seventeen and homeless was like a neon sign screaming at people to show concern. I didn't need anyone's concern. I had been fine on my own for a long ass time and no one can tell me any different. It's not like I was dirty or uncivilized or anything. I lived on the streets sure, but I also went to school. I had to admit I was really good about not giving myself away. I found the perfect people to forge the right documents and it's not like I gave anyone any reason to look into anything.

It was all going great until Larry came along. I was playing my guitar on the streets (making some good money I might add) and then Larry shows up. He says I was _soliciting_ on a _no soliciting zone_. Hey, it's not my fault people want to tip me because they like my music.

He asked where I lived and that's when all hell broke loose. He found out I was an orphan going from foster home to foster home before running away from my last home. Now I was on my way to another one. The Lucas's to be exact.

" You're gonna like it here you know" Larry said trying to cheer me up.

'_Sure I was Larry_.' I thought sarcastically

"You don't believe me?" Larry asked with a smirk. He held my gaze for a moment in the mirror before focusing his attention back on the road.

Grown ups think they know everything. Like when they say this will be the perfect home for you.

I looked out the window trying to check out my new "neighborhood'. I was in Malibu now and I knew there was no turning back on this one. I was gonna be watched by a hawk by the state and by Larry himself. I was pretty shocked when I looked through the window. I mean these houses were freaking huge! The lawns were all a crisp green and others had white picket fences lined up around them. They were mostly white, but some houses had the occasional splash of peach or even green.

"Whoa." I said out loud.

Larry laughed . "Not what you used to?"

"No. Not at all." I said with my mouth wide open.

It was cool that I would get the chance to live in a place like this but I knew it wouldn't be for long. It never is. They always find something wrong with me and then they send me away. Then I'm back on the streets. The foster care people always think they know whats right for you. But how does anyone know what is really right for them or for anyone else for that matter?

We finally reached our destination. The house was absolutely gorgeous. It was about two stories high with the works. There was no picket fence but the big iron gate made up for it. This house was a mansion and couldn't be compared to others lying around the neighborhood. Whoever this family was, they definitely intimidated me.

"Miley!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and suddenly two arms were wrapped around me. It was an odd sense of affection being sent towards me but I couldn't be rude. Plus, Larry was still here, so I couldn't act out. So I just awkwardly hugged back.

"Um hi." I answered.

"Mom don't scare her off!" said some girl with dark hair.

The lady was just so excited to see me. _I've never had anyone excited to see me. _No foster parent was ever this happy to see a new kid. But this woman and apparently her daughter were happy to have me. A few seconds later the woman let go and proceeded to let go of me.

My name is Denise and this is Demetria, my daughter." Denise stated with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Demi." She said stepping forward.

Demi had the goth look, down pat. Her hair had that grunge-punk look to it, but it flowed effortlessly down her back. Her dark wash rinsed jeans had several holes and rips

I took her hand and smiled. "I'm guessing you're not too much of a hugger?"

" Oh I am, I just figured you had enough hugs from my mom."Demi said laughing.

"Well lets get your stuff inside! Bye and thank you Larry." Denise said

" Bye Larry." I said

He nodded and was on his way. We headed onside and the house was even better than I thought it was. Even though it was big it had a nice homy feel to it. I liked it. For the first time in my life I felt safe.

Maybe for once I was wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Nick's pov

"Nick!" Selena yelled

"Yeah?" I said forcefully.

"What do you think?

She stepped out in a short black dress that was pretty revealing but also hot.

" Wow..you look…wow." I sauid stuttering.

"Thanks" she added with a sexy smirk as she headed back to the dressing room.

I was supposed to be at home meeting my mom's new project. My mom was always bringing in new strays. Although this time we didn't actually expect her to bring an actual person into our house.

"Hey Nicky aren't you supposed to be meeting your new pet?" Selena saud

Unlike everyone else Selena never liked the strays my mom brought to the house. She wasn't a big fan of anything tthat drools, purs, or anything else for that matter. I highly doubt that she'll like the new girl any better.

"I'll meet her when I meet her." I replied

I wasn't really happy to meet this girl anyway. She'll be just another misfit to our already messed up family.

" Hey Nick we got to go home." Joe said walking up to me

I frowned."Why? Didn't we just get here?"

" Mom needs us home now. She wants us to meet Miley."

"I swear mom is so obsessed with her" I said" Demi is too!

"Well think about it the freak show has a new act." Selena said referring to Demi.

My siuster Demi was nothing like us. Instead of choosing the populkar route she had to go to the wrong side of the where it got her. No friends, no life, nothing. Who wants a life like that?

"Nick lets go." Joe said anxiously. I klnew he didn't want to be near Selena but I was noit going home. At least not yet.

"Oooh, someone's a little anxious" Selena sad " Do you plan on joining the frweak show too?

Joe stralked away once again ignoring Selena. I knew he was pissedc and so did Selena.

"Lena, you can't say stuff like that to my friends." I said as nicely as I could but still trying to get my point across.

"Nicky,Nicky,Nicky." She sighed as she walked across the room to reach me. She pulled me into a long passionate kiss before finally speakinmg.

"That's life honey"she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world." You have to tell it like it is or the world is going to chew and spit you out like a piece of gum."

I looked aty her and realized that she was right.. Her dad and my dad were the biggest And richest people in California and they didn't get there by letting people walk over them. They took charge!

"Got it?" Selena said snapping me back into reality.

"Got it, babe."

"Good now can you buy me this dress. I forgot my card." Selena said smiling.

Miley's pov

This house was better than I had thought. My room was huge and I had my own bathroom. My room was right next door to Demi's just in case I needed anything.I just couldn't stop gazing around it was just so nice.

"Hey, Miley" Demi said entering my room

"Hey"I answered back

It was a pretty awkward silence but I could tell Demi had something on her mind.

"Is there something you want to tell me Demi?" I asked cautiously.

Demi smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

"More like an open book" I said laughing "So whats up?"

"Well I need to warn you Nick isn't so excited as my mom and I that you're here."Demi said " Neither is Slutlena"

"Who's Slutlena?"

"The evil bitch that Nick is in love with."

"OH"

"Yeah so watch out Miley. I mean I'll be here just not all the time."

"Don't worry, Demi I'm a big girl."

"Fine just don't say I didn't warn you." Demi said "By the way mom says that instead of waiting for the guys to show up, we'll eat out instead."

"Okay, cool."

I wasn't worried about Selena she probably was like any other mean girl.


	3. More Warnings and I hate her already

I was so used to waking up in different places that I was not surprised to be waking up in the Grey home. What did surprise me was that I was actually waking up in a bed. I hadn't slept in something this nice in a while.

I got up and crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. I had no idea what time it was but I was guessing mid-morning. Even though it was my first night there I already felt safe and comfortable here. The only problem I had was that I wasn't sure that that was a good thing.

As I got closer the voices seemed to get madder. If that was even close to possible. I was now outside the door of the kitchen.

"You haven't even met her!" I heard Denise yell.

I couldn't understand why Denise was so who was never met?

"I don't need to meet her to know her!"another voice yelled.

"Denise, he does have a right to an opinion." A third vice called out.

"Oh, you would say that" Denise said bitterly

I took a chance and peeked in closer. I could see Denise looking pissed and a curly-haired boy and another man facing each other.

The curly-haired one I guessed was Nick and the other man would most likely be Mr. Grey.

"Look mom why do I have to like her?" Nick said " She already has you and Demi treating her like a wounded puppy"

"Because she is a guest Nicholas and I am your mother you are to do as I say!" Denise shouted.

I could tell Denise was getting even more upset by the minute.

Even though I was in the hallway I could feel the tension in the room. I was waiting to see what would happen next when a thought came to me. I was the guest. The woundedpuppy. The one Mr. Grey and Nick want nothing to do with.

I was no longer hungry and I felt a wave of nausea moving in.I should've known that this was never going to last. I was really kidding myself with this one. No one wanted or needed me I should've known that from the past.

I turned away so I could go to my room when I bumped into a wall.

"Ow."

"Sorry. "I said babbling

When I looked up it wasn't a wall but a guy who I guessed was Joe.

"Hey its okay no harm done"Joe said

Before I knew it Denise, Nick ,and Mr. Grey was in the hallway with us.

I turned to Joe with a worried look on my face. As if he read my mind he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Woah, its okay I'm Joe by the that rhymed!"Joe said laughing

Despite the current situation I couldn't keep myself from laughing at his stupid was all going well until Mr. Grey spoke up.

"What is going on?" Mr. Grey demanded. I had to admit I was scared of him. Even though I was nearly his height I still felt intimidated.

"Joe is being nice Paul something you and Nick no nothing about being." Denise said smiling at Joe.

I wasn't so sure what to do so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hi, um I'm Miley" I held out my hand for him to shake, but it was ignored.

He looked away from me and stared at mom expectantly.

" Well what do you want me to say Paul?" Denise asked

Mr. Grey looked like he had something to say but didn't say it. All he did was give me a death glare and walked out the door.

**Nick's Pov**

Okay now she was definitely not what I expected. As my dad was walking , no storming out of the house I was pretty shocked he didn't say anything. No matter what my dad always has something to say. And he always gets the last .

"Nick, don't you have something to say?" My mom said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um no."

" Nick introduce yourself to Miley this instant."mom said getting impatient.

Usually I would listen to my mom when she got mad like this but not this time. I didn't care about Miley. Nor do I care about her blue eyes that remind me of the ocean a little bit. I just don't care.

"Why should I when you just said my name. I doubt she's an idiot" I said as I took a look at Miley "Then again she might be. You never know."

All through this Miley was silent. My mom looked like she was going to explde and Joe well Joe looked like he wanted to kill me but I really didn't care. I walked past all three of them and headed up the stairs.

I took a quick look behind and saw that Miley's eyes were staring right back at mmine. Thjey did not look happy.

I could hear my mom calling my name behind me but I kept walking and ran right into Demi.

" Hey Nick I think mom's calling you." She said.

"And I am supposed to care because?" I said

Before she could answer I walked into my room and slammed the door. I got my ipod and blasted some Green now it was all about me.

**Miley's POV**

Oh hell no. You just have to be kidding me.

"oh Miley I am so sorry. He usually isn't this way." Denise said

"Uh yeah mom he is usually like this. Ever since dad got him on the basketball team."Joe said cutting in. Denise gave him that look that said 'shutup or else'.

Denise walked away after telling me how she had to go out and if I needed anything to just ask if on cue Demi came right after her Mom shut the front door.

Hey Miley . Hey Joe Bro." Demi said **(A/N I couldn't resist. I just had to put that line in.)**

Hey Demi." Joe and I said in unision.

We went to breakfast and Joe and Demi told me all the things I needed to know while I lived here. I even found out I was going to school. Which was great because if I didn't get accepted to any colleges at least I can say I graduated high school.

I just couldn't stop thinking about Nick. I am definitely not an long as I avoided Nick and Mr. Grey as much as possible maybe things will be okay right? How hard can it be?

While Demi was in the bathroom I finally got to ask Joe why he stood up for me.

"Miley you weren't doing anything wrong. I saw you coming fro your room and I called your name but I guess you didn't hear. Plus demi likes you and she needs a friend so you look like your decent enough to be that."Joe explained.

"Thanks I guess."I answered

"But Miley I'm telling you now Nick will stop at nothing to bring you down and my dad will be there to help." Joe warned.

Okay is it me or does this family love warnings?

"Why me? I just got here what does anything have to do with me?"

"He figures you don't belong and what do you do when something doesn't belong?"

Before I could answer Demi came back and I began to wonder how long am I really going to be here.

**Well here you guys go! Man Miley really doesn't know what she is in for does she? Well R&R please.**

**-poeticjustice13**


	4. This was never a fun house

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Not the characters nothing. Trust me if I owned Nick and Miley they old be married by now.**

Miley's POV

"Bye girls have a good day. Demi please be good and watch out for Miley" Denise called from the car.

"Mom what are you talking about I'm always good?" Demi said with a smirk

Denise smiled back "Oh and you guys will have to catch a ride with Nick home. I have a meeting." And with that she blew us both kisses and drove off.

I looked around and the school looked like my old school filled with the same old cliques and stuff. As we walked through the entrance I noticed Demi had a frown on her face.

"Whats wrong Demi?"

"WE have to ride with Nick which means a twenty minute ride home with Selena." Demi said bitterly

Okay seriously how bad can Selena be the way Demi talks about her its like she's some psycho bitch.

I really didn't expect to see Selena in my classes since most of mine were with Demi except for Algebra III and Music. As we were walking to our lockers we spotted a couple making out in front of where our lockers were supposed to be.

Demi marched over to the couple and tapped the dude on the shoulder. If I hadn't gotten any closer I probably wouldn't have realized that it was Nick with who I guessed was Selena.

"Not that I would hate to interrupt you guys getting it on in the hallway but you guys are in front of my locker and Miley's"

"Ew, its you. Don't you think it's a little early to get my daily dose of weird, freak show?" Selena said

"Anything that causes you pain or discomfort is my best friend." Demi said smiling.

All through there conversation I felt Nick's stare burning a hole through my face. I didn't dare look at him. I've spent my whole week trying to stay as far from Nick as possible but there's always a minute that I feel him staring at me.

Finally it broke off and I could tell he had moved on.

"Demi what do you want?"Nick said annoyed

"We need a ride home later."Demi said

"We?" Selena said butting into the conversation. I could tell I'll probably have to deal with that a lot from now on.

"Yes, we. You know which includes me." I said finally joining the conversation.

"Wait" Selena said giggling _"You're Miley?_ Wow. No wonder you and the freak show are friends. Well I guess sisters now. Oh Nicky I feel so bad for you."

"Wow you're Selena."I said sighing" You're way bitchier than I thought _you'd_ be."

Selena's smile faded and glare replaced it."Look welfare baby this is my turf. Don't think you will ever fit in with everyone else here. Because at least everyone else has people who actually wants them."

That really hit me close to home. I didn't let it show though I knew way better than that.

"She does have people who want her and your looking at one of them. SO Selena just save it. It is too early for Selena the teenage Bitch."Demi said** (**A**/N ganda87 you have to admit that is really creative!)**

She looped arms with me and we walked away.

" We'll be in the parking lot at 4:30 Don't be late."Demi yelled back "And don't bring the bitch along."

Then she turned to me and smirked. "So how do you like my second hell?"

"What was your first?"

"Home. At least when dad is around."Demi said

" I can get that."

Nick's POV

Last Class of the day **(A/N sorry but I really need to skip around a little)**

I had the worst first day back ever. Selena wouldn't shut up. All she could do was complain about Miley. Miley this, Miley that, Did you see what Miley was wearing what is that? Seriously I have to deal with Miley at home I don't need to deal with her at school too. I have no classes with her at least.

Finally I can go to a class where there's no Selena and absolutely no Miley. Music is my favorite class. Even though my dad would never let me pursue a music career at least I have this class to dream.

"Okay class sit down and shut up" Miss Larkin said enthusiastically. The one thing about Miss Larkin is that she's so cool and upbeat you would never believe she was 54. She's tough but fair and never picks on students like other teachers do. So you can guess my dad hates her.

Right when all was quiet the door busted open.

"Oh I am so sorry. I- I got lost and then when I found this class the door knob wouldn't budge, and then I just tripped I 'm so sorry." A frantic voice called.

"Darling its okay. No harm done. Are you alright?"Ms' Larkin said going into mother mode.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Miley said smiling

If I wasn't so concerned about her being alright I would've been screaming at her asking why the hell she's in my class. My class not her class mine. Mine. Mine MINE!

Okay that was a little dramatic but why does she have to be here? I groaned and put my head on the desk moping.

"Nick do you have a problem?" Ms. Larkin said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hum, no. Not at all."

"Good, because Miley's sitting next to you. Since you all know each other already ." MS. Larkin said smiling.

Miley walked to the seat next to me and I kept my head forward. I could feel her gaze on me but I didn't dare look.

"Happy 2010 class. Hope all your dreams come true blah blah and blah. Here's the point. We are having a concert and I will pair you guys up. You have to participate and yes you have to keep the partner I assign you."Ms. Larkin said

No. Oh hell no. God seriously cannot be this cruel. I should've seen this coming. This happens in shows and movies all the damn time. I going to get paired with Miley aren't I?

"Okay the partners are Liam and Emily, Rico and Mitchel, Harper and Max, and Nick and Miley. Any questions, if not converse!" Miss Larkin said smiling

"You can stop staring you know."

"Well you do it to me all the time. So why should I stop?" Miley said bitterly

She had me on that one. I turned around and didn't look at her for the next half hour but I could still feel her gaze. The bell finally rang and everyone got up to leave except us. Even Miss Larkin left.

"Truce?" Miley said.

"What?"

"You heard me truce. At least for while we're doing this project." Miley explained

"Fine but here's the deal no talking to me when I'm near any of my friends or Selena-"

"Trust me you don't have to tell me anything on that one." She said interrupting me

"And don't expect me to like you afterwards either."

"Fine. So what instrument do you play?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Guitar, drums and piano. What do you play? You do play an instrument do you?"

"Were you not listening when your mom told you about me? I was arrested for playing music on the street."

"Oh well I uh didn't know that. I just heard the arrested part and moved on."I said

"Well now you know."

Miley's POV

I honestly don't know if I can do this. I've dealt with my share of jerks but Nick is too much.

" So what song do you wanna do?" Nick asked

He knew he had struck a nerve and he actually looked like he was trying to break the ice. If he tries then I'll try.

"I don't know."

"Well show me what you can do. Can you play piano?"

"I don't know can I?"

I walked over to the piano on the far side of the room and sat down. Nick came up and sat on the bench with me. His arm brushed against mine and I tried hard not to think about our skin touching.

I turned to Nick to find him staring at me. For the first time I noticed that his eyes were brown and cute.

"Any requests?"

He didn't answer so I began playing. I played Funhouse by Pink. I played and played while he stared at me. By the time I was done singing we just sat there in silence. Suddenly we heard the door to the classroom slam and that broke the silence.

"So what can you do?"I asked

**So there you go people. Chapter three. In my opinion it's not the best but its better than nothing if you ask me. I wanna thank all my readers and reviewers. Also thank you so much for all those who have favorited me and put me in their Author Alerts. So the next chapters that are coming up are full of Mr. Grey hate and loads more Nick and Miley and of course Selena,**


	5. Important Authors Note Read Please!

Hi, all readers of my story. Well, I've noticed that I haven't been getting a good amount of reviews and the last chapter only got three. So do me a favor and review!!!!!!!!No but I am being serious here it's not really encouraging when I get online and see only three or four reviews. So from now on it has to be at least five reviews, four minimum. I'll be updating soon so this will be a chance for you guys to really review. Be honest in your reviews too. If I'm not doing a good job or something I wrote didn't make sense say so! Also thanks for those who did review and favorite and all that stuff.

-poeticjustice13


	6. Don't Pity Me

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot.**

Selena's Pov

I was seriously tired for the day. But I couldn't go home yet due to cheer practice. I was standing at my locker getting ready to go change for practice when Harper came by.

"Hey Sel whats up?" She said nonchalantly

"Hi Harper nothing much you?" I answered back tiredly

I really wasn't in the mood to talk but I didn't want to tell Harper that.

"So……." Harper said

I stared back her. The only time Harper says "so" like that is when she has some gossip. I would probably be a little late to practice but my gossip tank was running on empty and maybe this gossip could fill it up.

"Spill Harper and this better be good."

"Oh trust me this is rich." Harper said with a smirk. "Guess who now has some competition for her man?"

I waited for Harper to tell me who but the answer came to me before she could even open her mouth to talk.

"No. Harper you're k-kidding right?" I said stuttering. "No on e. I mean NO one would mess with Nick."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night" Harper said smiling

She began to walk away and I followed.

"Harper , wait! Who is it?"I asked. The paranoia in my voice was audible and I knew that the mark Harper meant to hit was hit. (A/N sorry if that doesn't make sense. It supposed to mean that Harper struck a nerve.)

"Go to the music room and see for yourself." She said smiling and continued to walk away.

I turned around and ran for the music room. Once I got there I stared through the little window that was on the door. There was Nick and Miley laughing sitting next to each by the piano. I reached into my pocket and got out my phone to check the time. It was 3:45 and Nick was way past late for basketball practice. I was about to open the door and demand to know why Nick was with _her_ when an idea came to me.

I dialed a number I knew all too well. I waited as the phone rang knowing that the person would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr.' Grey whets up?"I said in the most innocent way I could.

"Hi Selena How are you dear?"

"Oh I'm fine I was just wondering about Nick." I said nonchalantly

"What about Nick?"I could tell I struck a nerve with that question.

"Well he's not at practice and the guys and I was worried. Last time they saw he was with that girl. Um what was her name? Miley I think it was."I could tell he was mad by the sound of his breathing over the phone. "I've got to practice bye."

I didn't wait for him to say bye. I ended the call and took one last look at Nick and Miley and walked away. My half of the plan was complete now all I need is for Mr.' Grey to do the rest.

Miley's Pov

Nick just keeps staring at me. I'm not sure if it was because of my playing or if he was too shy to play for me. Either way he was creeping the hell out of me.

"Nick?"

He finally snapped out of it and looked away.

"So what do you play?"

"Move over and then maybe I can show you."He said with a bunch of cockiness.

Great. Right when I think the jackass is getting some personality he goes right back. Idiot.

He began playing a song on the piano that was completely new to me. The most shocking part was when he actually opened is mouth. Wow, Mr. Cocky can sing who thought?

It was weird because you could really see him getting into eyes were closed and he was so peaceful. He looked kind of….cute.

Nick's pov

I've never played that song for anyone. So I had absolutely no idea why I was playing it for Miley. I wrote the song months ago. When my dad told me that I had to join the basketball team I was pretty pissed.I was planning to take some music classes but telling my dad that would just lead to another lecture about my future.

When the song finally ended I looked at Miley and she just…staring.

"You didn't know did you?"I asked

"Well you didn't actually make yourself known. "She answered.

"Well I am a guy with many talents."I said

"And strikes again."

We sat in silence for a while since neither of us knew what to Say to each other.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

I knew what I just said startled her sine she gave me that what the hell are you planning look.

"What about Demi?"

"She can come too."

I picked up my phone and dialed Demi's number. After two rings she pickled up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dems, come to the music room."

"Okay."

Miley's Pov

Was this really happening Nick asking me to go somewhere with him? What happened to the jerk I've been living with for the past week?

Demi was in the doorway not even a minute after the call ended.

"Hey whets up?"Demi asked

"We're going out. Nick said simply.

"Can't swamped with homework plus Joe is taking me to the mall. But you and Miley can go."Demi said.

I gave her the what are you doing look but she just smiled.

"Well I gotta awaits."Demi waved then left the room.

"Okay lets go."Nick said getting up.

I grabbed my bag and followed him out through the hallways and out the school doors. We got into his car and drove off. It as pretty silent in the car until Nick tried to stir up conversation.

" So you play very well."He said

"What are you doing?"I asked

"What do you mean? _I'm driving_."

"No. I mean what are you trying to do? You hate me. Now your trying to take me out like nothing has happened.' I asked

"Look I was trying to be nice. Last time I checked I didn't put a damn gum to your head and told you to get in the fucking car did me? I just wanted to try to get to know you. Demi has been nagging me to do so. "He yelled back

"Stop here."I said

Nick's Pov.

"What?"

"Stop here."Miley answered." If you want to know more about me then stop here, get out of your car and follow me."

We stopped and I did exactly what she said to do. I found my self at a restaurant I've seen may times before but never actually went into. Kira's Diner was said to have some good food but I never tried since Selena never wanted to.

We sat down and immediately a woman appeared at our booth.

"My Miley! Where have you been I've been worried sick!"the lady complained

"Nick this is Kira. She took care of me when my mom didn't feel like it."Miley explained

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie. Miley we will talk about this later./ Right now I'm going to get you some food in you"Kira said walking away.

Miley's POV

I don't know why I'm telling Nick this but for some reason I feel like I need to.

" What did you mean when you said your mom didn't feel like it?" Nick asked out of the blue.

"I had two sisters and two brothers. I'm the only one who's still alive."I said "We went to a concert one night and our parents let us all use the minicvan . We wre coming back from a Green Day was the best concert ever and even better because I got to go with my brother and sisters. "

Nick hadn't said anything so I kept going.

"It was all fine. Brandi was was the safest driver of us all so that's why she was driving. It was our turn to go but some truck driver didn't see the red light so he kept on going and so did we. I remember my brother yelling and throwing himself over my little sister Noah and me but it didn't help."

Nick was just staring at me tears in his eyes. Mine were all ready falling and I didn't bother to wipe them.

"My mom couldn't even look at me. My dad he could look at me but wouldn't touch me. No hug no kisses nothing. My mom cried everyt ime she saw first everything was okay then she stared drinking a lot. Soon my dad left. My mom and I had to move from here to a run down apartment in East LA. Some times Kira would come visit me. I was thirteen at the time. Then one night my mom finally talked to me she told me she loved me so much."

"Miley….."Nick whispered

I kept going."Then next morning she died form too much drinking. The it was hello to foster care. My dad didn't want me. So they had no choice but to put me in foster care."

'Miley.. I didn't know. I'm sorry."Nick said

"Don't be. I don't need any pity from anyone."

**I got grounded so that's why it took me so long. Here it is and enjoy and remember five reviews or no chapter for awhile. Sorry everyone I was late to post. Nick now sees what Miley and hopefully he'll be nicer. Yeah right! **


	7. Trials and Tribulations

She wouldn't say anything to me. Then again she wouldn't even look at me. It was just so quiet. A little too quiet. I don't blame her for not talking to me. She's sitting with a guy who's been treating her like crap since she arrived.

"Let's go."Miley said abruptly

She got up from the table and went to hug Kira goodbye. I followed her out the door and into the car and we were off. More and more silence.

"Say something, anything please."I said begging

"You got what you wanted .What's left for me to say?"Miley snapped at me.

"And what was that?"

"You wanted a sob story. You wanted to let my guard down and pour my heart out. And that's exactly what you got. So go tell your little friends all about my issues."

"That's not what I wanted."I said simply.

I checked my phone while we were at a red light and realized that it was getting late. I had missed practice today. I never miss practice not even for Selena. So I'm guessing my dad won't be thrilled that I missed practice to hang with Miley.

We made it home in silence and even though we were in the driveway neither one of us got out of the car.

"What are you so afraid of? You act so damn tough and like you could care less when you do!"I said "You're so afraid of letting anyone in and letting anyone care that you scare people off. No wonder you were out on the streets."

"Like you're any better! Your dad controls your life and so does Selena! You're so afraid of making a mistake that you block out any imperfection. You're stuck in your own fucked up reality and I'm the one with issues?"Miley yelled back.

We sat in silence until Miley got out and I followed. We didn't make it ten steps in the house before my dad began yelling.

"Where the hell have you been? Selena's been worried sick and not to mention I worked my ass off to get scouts to come and see you today!"Dad yelled.

Miley's Pov

Mr. Grey was beyond mad but before he could get to me Denise did.

" Miley, oh sweetie how was your first day?"Denise said oblivious to the situation.

"Um it was…….good."I said.

Technically I wasn't lying school was good. After school on the other hand was horrible.

"Well that's great! Next time sweetie you decide to come home late call or something because I was worried sick."

"Sorry , I thought Demi would've told you."

Like magic Demi appeared through the front door laughing about something with Joe. When they saw us staring they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"And where were you Demetria?"Mr. Grey yelled at Demi."You had a violin lesson to attend ."

Joe answered for Demi."Chill dad Demi needed some things so I took her to get them no biggie."

"No biggie? Is that all you can say? I can't have my kids messing up their futures!"Mr. Grey said" This is all her fault."He was staring-no glaring – at me.

"My name is Miley. Not her."

"I could care less what ever your name is. Just because you have no future doesn't mean you can mess up my children's futures. No wonder no one wanted you.

To tell you the truth that hit me hard. The room was spinning for a second and I was trying to figure out if this was all a dream .It had to be and mentally I was praying it was.

"Paul that is enough! I want her and so does Demi and Joe. Now apologize."Denise said. I noticed how she didn't add Nick to the bunch. I looked up and saw him glaring at his dad.

"Leave her alone."Nick said"I wanted to go out and I did and I took Miley with that a problem?"

I didn't think there could be more tension then there already was in the room but Nick made it worse. Mr. Grey was speechless.

"To my den now."Mr. Grey said to Nick and he walked on.

I felt all eyes on me and I did all I could and that was to run. I ran to my room and locked the door. I got my ipod and turned the volume all the way up. I couldn't control the tears in my eyes so I just let them fall.

I needed to get out for a while and I knew exactly where to go. I just needed to wait for everyone to sleep. I couldn't help but replay the words Mr. Grey said to me. Both him and his son always seemed to know to hit it exactly where it hurts.

Nick's Pov

Midnight.

I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time. I finished talking to my dad an hour ago and the house was pretty quiet as I made my way to my room.I was staring at the stars through my window and I saw someone walking away from the house. It wasn't just someone but Miley herself.

Now a normal person would know not to follow but for some reason I found myself walking out the front door and following her.I had to admit Miley could walk pretty damn fast. It was hard not to make any noise when following times I would step on a twig and she briefly turn around while IU hid behind a nearby tree.

I was about to call out to her and ask her why we are walking this far but she soon entered the I was freaked out enough knowing that I'm following a girl I'm supposed to hate at midnight but to a cemetery? There has to be something wrong with I still followed.

We didn't walk much. Only a few feet then she stopped and sat down.I stayed a good ten feet away.

"Hey Mom its me Miley. I haven't been here a while but I 'm here now."Miley said to the tombstone.

I never imagined that this was where we would be going. I haven't been here since I was thirteen for my uncle's funeral.

I listened to Miley's conversation with her I really call it a conversation when only one person was really talking?Either way I was listening and one thing really stuck to me.

"…..like I said mom he's really cute and nice when he wants to be. His dad Mr. Grey controls him and don't forget his psycho bitch of a girlfriend Selena she's even worse. But Nick I can't help but think if he got a little backbone he'd be a great guy."

She called me cute and nice. At least when I want to be. I wish I could tell her my response to that, About how sorry I am and how she's beautiful and…something is crawling up my leg.

"AHHH!"

Miley's POV

Is he insane?Because I'm starting to think he is.

"Nick what are you doing?"I asked the idiot

"Something was crawling up my leg!"He said jumping around like a little girl.

I got up and walked over to him and looked around and there he was standing in a giant ant pile.

"Nick you can stop jumping now its just ants"

He immediately stopped jumping."Oh well it could've been a snake. A poisonous snake too."

"Whateverhelps you sleep at night. So can you tell me why you followed me."I asked.

"Oh umn well I was ccurious as to where you were going."

"You know curiousity killed the cat."I said in response

'Where is that cat that everyone says is dead anyway?'he asked

"Not so sure myself."I said moving back to my mom's grave."Come here and meet my mom."

Without hesitation he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey Mrs. Stewart I'm Nick."

was awkward after that so I just said the first thing on my mind.

"Why did you stand up to your dad especially for me?"

"You would've done it for anyone why can't I give it a try?"Nick answered.

"No one said you couldn't. I was just asking."

"Miley? What song do you want to sing for the music concert?"

It was really out of the blue for me. Not to mention he asked _me_ what _I _wanted to sing.I had to think about it. I wanted something light and catchy and it finally came to mind.

" I wanna go there where you go, I wanna find out what you know…….."I sang

"And maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to my self, 'yeah I thought so" Nick sang back

It was surprising to me that he actually knew the song to. I stared at him smiling and he did the same to me.

"So agreed?"Nick asked.

"Definitely"I said

It seemed like forever until one of us finally said something again.

"Do you think his name was fluffy?"Nick asked

"Who?"

"The cat."

I couldn't help but laugh as we spent the rest of the night talking about everything our favorite colors, what the curious cat's name was and so much more. For the first time since I've been in Malibu I finally think Nick and I will be friends.

**So that's the chapter everybody. Don't forget to R & R. Sorry for the late update I'm such a slow typer. I'm extremely happy since Spring break is finally here and no school for me starting tomorrow. Hallelujah! I really hope you guys like this and tell me what you guys think about Miley's story in the last chapter.**


	8. Did you just call me pretty?

**(A/n) Thanks to all the reviewers last chapter and one esp. is Anni. I want to thank you for giving me that review because even though you didn't tell me how good my story is, you still helped me. You told me what I needed to fix when it came to writing and I am so grateful for that because every writer needs to know if there is a problem with their writing and how to fix it. Plus thank you terzo for sticking with my story all the way esp. when I was discouraged and xOhMyNickJ for the five reviews you gave for chapter five.**

Miley's Pov

Everything was great for the next two weeks. Besides all the "death'' glares from Mr. Grey I felt really good. Ever since the night of the cemetery thing Nick and I get along, we have sort of a silent truce. As long as he doesn't cross my line I won't cross too much of his. We learned a lot about each other and I'm really hoping this lasts but then again how many times have I said that and something always happens?

"I can't believe you Nick!"I screamed at him.

It was a Saturday afternoon and we were the only ones home. I was sitting on his bed and he was sitting opposite of me.

"Well you're not any better then I am!"He yelled back

"So but still Nick I had no idea. You could've given me a little heads up."

"Well, every one of us has a side to ourselves that no one knows about."

"Fine. But who knew you were a sucker for Alanis Morissette?"I said laughing**. (A/N U thought they were fighting for real didn't you?)**

"Like I said you're not any better. Iron Maiden? AC/DC?"

We were looking through each others iPods due to our absolute boredom. It was too early to go to the cemetery which had sort of become our hangout spot. If we couldn't sleep, or just needed someone to talk to we went there. Which now that I think about it is kind of weird isn't it?

For the next few minutes we kept laughing at each others songs. It seemed to me that Nick had some freaky feminine side to him that he never let out. I mean come on. How many star basketball players do you know have Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me on their iPods?

"Hey Nick?"

"Hmmm?"He said looking up at me.

"Why do you play basketball if you don't like it? I mean you dread going to practice and you're the captain."

"(Sigh)Miley. My dad worked hard for me to get on the team and I've been on it since my sophomore year. I can't just quit."He said

"But why do something you hate?"

"Sometimes in life you just don't have a choice."He said going back to looking through my iPod. If he seriously thought I was going to let this conversation go then he hadn't learned anything about me these past weeks.

"That's not true you always have a choice. It's just that some people are too blind to see that they do." I said

"Miley can we just drop it please?" He said

And I did. I knew we would come back to this conversation soon but I didn't press him. But pretty soon another question came to mind.

"Nick? How does Selena feel about us hanging around like this?"

"What do you mean? She has nothing to worry about. We're just partners working on a project." Something in me just kind of stopped right then and there. We're just partners working on a project? Are you kidding me?

"So what you are trying to say is that we're not friends." I asked trying not to sound to harsh.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you Miley but do you really think we could be friends? I mean the only reason why we're even talking is because we called a truce due to this project. Plus don't you think everyone will think it's weird that we're friends?"

Okay now I was in complete and utter shock. You have got to be kidding me.

"Actually I did think we could be friends. I mean we told each other secrets and everything .You even met my mom so of course I was thinking we could be friends!" I screamed.

I didn't even wait for a response. I grabbed my iPod from him and started walking towards the stairs and to the front door. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt myself being turned around.

"Miles it didn't come out the way I intended. Look don't you think it would be worse for you if we were friends. I mean Selena would have a tantrum if she even knew we were hanging out!"

"Wait a minute. Worse for me or for you? Because sometimes Nick I just don't get you! One second you start caring and when you realize that you're coming out of your little messed up reality you go right back to jerk mode. Plus, what do you mean if Selena finds out? That could only mean you haven't told her."Once again I was screaming. Nick was really pissing me off now.

"Miles I want to be you friend I do. You're cool and pretty and you get half the stuff I'm saying that Selena would never get. But if anyone found out-"

"It would ruin you? Nick it was fun but now its whatever for me. I get it. Wait a minute did you just call me pretty?"I said astounded

"Huh? What?" He was turning red and stumbled for words."Miley look forget everything. I'll call Selena right now and we'll fix all of this."

"Fine."

He took out his phone and dialed Selena's number and then put her on speaker.

"Hello? Nicky?" I heard Selena say

"Oh hey babe. I kind of need to tell you something."

"Oh go ahead baby. Wait, aren't you at a meeting with your dad right now?"She asked

I looked up at Nick and gave him "really?" look. He shrugged his shoulders and went about with Selena.

"Yeah about that. I didn't go. Actually for the past two weeks I've been hanging with Miley we're working on a project together."

It was silent. For a second there I thought she hung up until I heard a laugh coming through the I ever mentioned how much I hate her laugh?

"You're kidding right Nick? I mean honestly she'll ruin your reputation not to mention mine. It's bad enough you're related to that freak show. Plus, I thought you hated her."

"Number one that freak show is my sister Demi. You better get that straight and Miley's cool and I guess I lied about hating her too."He said

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then the shock came through.

"Its okay honey. I understand." Selena said

"You do?"

She does?!?

"Of course Nicky." Selena said calmly "That psycho bitch you are living with is brainwashing you. So tonight I will come over and I'll remind you about everything. Don't worry baby it's not too late for you. Remember I love you and you love me. Bye."

Yeah, I really didn't think she could get slower than that. I mean seriously I really didn't.

"She's one of a kind isn't she?"I asked

"Yup."

"I figured because you definitely don't find _her_ anywhere else."

"So now we're friends right?" Nick said smiling. He was totally ignoring everything I just said.

I laughed and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand pulled me close. Our lips were inches away from each other and the way he was holding my hand and looking at my eyes made it hard to breathe.

I knew I couldn't kiss him. He wasn't my man. He was Selena's, whether I liked it or not I just had to deal with it.

I backed up and even though I could breathe now, the hand holding was pretty distracting.

"Give me a chance. Please."Nick pleaded.

I sighed I had no idea what I was doing.

"Fine. One chance and this is the last time. You got that?"I said

"Okay. Thank you, you won't regret it. I promise." He said smiling.

"Whatever. Oh and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go of my hand."

**Beautiful wasn't it? I also feel the need to thank all my reviewers and people who favorite me too because you guys have also been here from the start. This was a hilarious chapter for me. I mean the phone call with Selena was ridiculous. Tell me what you think. BTW the next chapter will be the music concert and there will be a surprise there too. Hopefully I remember to include it too. I think its time to put just a tad more jealousy into this story. Plus please tell me if I am moving too fast with this story.**


	9. I can't do this

Miley's Pov

For some odd reason I was just so happy today. Today is the concert but my happiness seems to be more than that and I'm really not sure why. Whatever it is I hope it stays around.

"Hey Miles" Nick said coming up behind me. I couldn't help but smile as he used by nickname.

"Hey Nick."

Everyone had got a half day today since tonight was the concert. So instead of going home to Mr. Grey's death glares I decided to hang at school then go home later to change. I was kind of surprised though to see Nick at school.

"So are you ready for tonight?" He asked excitedly

"Yeah but are you?"

"Yup. I'm all ready."

"Good then I'll see you later Nick." I started walking away and I had only taken a few steps before Nick called my name.

"Hey Miley!"

I turned and found him with a big smile on his face just staring at me. "Yeah?"

"You look…. I don't know different. But it's a good kind of different."

I didn't know what to say back so I just smiled and kept on walking.

Selena's Pov

"So how are you and the Miley thing going?" Harper said coming up behind me.

Since we got a half day I decided to spend a couple of hours at the Urth café before I had to go see Nick perform with ugh _her_.

"Harper, how many times have I told you not to say her name around me?" I whined. Lately all I heard about was Miley and it didn't really help when I found out Nick's been hanging with her for the past three weeks.

"Well then too bad because you're going to have to hear it a few more times."

"And why is that?" I said eyeing Harper suspiciously

"Because I have a plan." She said gesturing to something outside.

I turned and look and was surprised to see that that something was really someone. A hot someone.

"Wait a minute isn't that one of Nick's teammates?"

"Yeah and he's going to help us." She said

"Oooh I'm starting to like this plan already, Harper! He is so hot. He will totally make Nick jealous."

"Wait a minute. He's for Miley not you." She said becoming angry "I thought you were just _dying _to get your Nicky back and now you're looking at another guy?"

"Harper, chill I'm allowed to look. Nick sure has." I said bitterly

"You truly don't know that. You think he is. Plus, Nick has always been faithful to you but then again you can't say the same thing .Can you?" Harper said coldly

Wow, you could definitely feel the tension. Harper looked steamed and me I was just pissed.

"Shut up Harper. It was one time. Are you going to help me or not because last time I checked what I do in my relationship has nothing to do with you."

Harper sighed. "You know what forget it. I try to help you and this is what I get?"

Before Harper could walk away I grabbed her arm and did the one thing I never ever do." Harper please I need you. Come on, I'll be nice I promise."

Harper snorted. "And how many times have I heard that before." She sighed. She then gestured to Nick's friend out side and he came in and sat at our table.

"Now all you have to do is convince him. He already knows your situation. He just wants Sel?"Harper explained

"Okay then" I said turning to him."How much are we talking here?"

"Hmmmmm. Well my girl Marissa" he said pointing across the street at a royal blue 1992 La Sabre "needs a tune up."So I'm thinking about maybe twenty."

"Dollars?!" I said brightening

"Thousand."

"Oh. You have got to be kidding me. That thing does not need to be fixed for twenty thousand dollars!"

"Hey she is not a _thing_. Plus, she has feelings so hush up. Take it or leave it sweetie."

"Fine and don't call me sweetie" I wrote down the check and handed it to him "Okay so your first mission is find Miley and then ask her out. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Miley's Pov

Several hours later

At the music concert

Backstage

Okay I really had to know that this so called happiness wasn't going to last. I mean come on with me these good things never last long. The idiot in which I call Nick is no where to be seen and we have to go on in about 5 minutes. This is just so fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hey Miley" I heard someone say and I turned hoping it would be Nick but to my bad luck it wasn't him.

"Hey Jake whats up?"

Jake Ryan was just one of Nick's teammates. I always saw him in the halls and even in some of my classes but I never really said much to him. He would say stuff to me though. He would always say hi or whats up and help me with my books but other than that the most I knew about him was that he loved his car. I mean seriously _loved_ his car.

"And now I am proud to introduce Miley Stewart and Nick Grey!"

"Oh Dear Lord."

"Miley are you okay?" Jake asked

"I gotta go"

I walked out on stage and tried to think of what I should do. Suddenly the lights seemed to be blinding and the audience seemed to double.

"Uh so how y'all doing out there?" I asked the audience

I heard a few mumbled goods and fines. Wow even the audience felt better than me.

"Well um I'm doing just peachy." I said sarcastically. Hopefully the audience wouldn't catch that.

"Are you going to sing or what?!?" One of the basketball players yelled

Now I was really panicking. I was scared. Would I have to sing Nick's part as well as mine?

"Of course she's going to sing!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned and there was Liam walking up to me. Liam was another guy in school I knew who I could actually say I was good friends with. He didn't know me like Nick did but he was still a nice guy. But I had absolutely no idea why he was up here with me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I have no idea but I think I'm helping you."

"Oh well then thanks but how is this helping?" I asked

"Well I'm encouraging you to sing before these people throw their programs at us. Plus I couldn't let you go at this alone."

"I wasn't supposed to be alone."

"I know. Come on just sing."

Liam smiled and I took a deep breath and began strumming and singing. I was still worried about what to do when Nick's part came but I was really having fun. It wasn't like being on the streets playing on the concrete for whoever walks by. This was me singing for the people I know and I guess love.

Right when I was about to sing Nick's part he finally decided to grace me with his presence.

Nick's Pov

After the performance

Miley hasn't talked to me since we got off the stage. She immediately went into the open arms of my mom, Demi, and Joe.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you!" my mom gushed

I was about ten minutes late so I had no idea what Miley did to stall but she must've done good because a lot of people were coming up to her and congratulating her.

Weirdly enough even Jake was there talking to her. They were off to the side a bit talking and Miley was smiling.

I being the little snoop that I am was curious. I walked over and heard a little of their conversation.

"So will you go?" Jake said

"You know what why not? You seem sweet and I'd love to go on a date with you."

Then Jake noticed me standing by.

"Hey nick!" Jake said completely oblivious to my shock. Sadly Miley had gotten to know me well and she knew I had been eavesdropping.

"Hi Nick." Miley said coldly

"Well, I'll let you two talk." Jake waved at me and gave Miley a little kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. Oh come on how can she fall for that bull?

"Eavesdropping Nicholas?"

"What the hell are you doing going on a date with Jake?"

"What the hell are you doing leaving me on the stage to make a fool of myself?"

I ignored her and continued my rampage.

"That's not the point. You can't go out with Jake."

"And why not?"\

"Because he's not good for you!"

"And who is?"

I fought the urge to say me so badly.

"Nick I'm a big girl now. You don't have to protect me. I've been on my own before."

She took one last look at me and sighed. I knew I had let her down. But I wouldn't let her go.

"Miley……" Without any hesitation I pulled her into a kiss. At first she wouldn't kiss back but when she did it was magic. Her lips were soft and beautiful.

"I-I can't do this." And she walked away.

**Okay sorry for the late chapter. This is seriously not my best chapter but it is an important one indeed. Nick technically kissed another girl (Miley) behind Selena's back. Which mean trouble for the future. Be honest and tell me what you think.**


	10. Spending all my time loving you

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Miley's POV

Life is not a fairytale and never will be. No matter how many times you hear or see in movies or books that forbidden love is alright in the end and everyone is happy and in love its never truly like that. No matter how much I want it to be I can never love him or be with him. That is why life is unfair. I don't belong in his world and his dad made that perfectly clear.

One week later

Nick's POV

To know that Miley is only ten feet away kills me. I want to hold her and I want to love her but at the moment I am seriously thinking that that is surely not going to happen. Sure we talk. We laugh together occasionally but she avoids touching me and looking me in the eyes. It's been a week since I've seen those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

Tonight's her date with Jake the manipulator. I don't even know why he asked her out. He loves his car and I doubt he even likes Miley but then again what's not to like about her? Demi's helping her get ready and I can hear them laughing across the hall in Miley's room right now. I can't wait until this date's over maybe then I can find some peace. And Miley.

A door opens and I hear footsteps.

"Aww Miles you look wonderful!" Demi exclaims

"Thanks Demi, I can't thank you enough."

"As long as you snag a kiss tonight I'll be happy." Demi said

The knot in my stomach just got bigger and I drowned out the rest of their conversation. Pretty soon they went downstairs and I could hear my mom yelling about how beautiful Miley was.

Miley's POV

I can't remember the last time I looked this nice. I was wearing a short black dress and heels with my hair cascading down to my shoulders with only some eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss.

Denise was probably happier than I was about the whole thing.

"My little Miley is going on here first date. Where the hell did this time go?" She said tearing up

"It's okay Denise. Breathe." I said laughing

"Oh dear. It's been 3 months since you've arrived. Can you please call me Mom?"

Whoa. Now I was shocked by that one. I haven't called anyone mom since I lost mine. It was a big step but it's been years since I've truly had a mom and Denise has done everything for me.

"Sure. Mom."

"Aww you called me Mom! Say it again!" Denise said beaming

"Um Mom?"

"I love when you say that sweetie. Oh where's Nick?" Denise said "Nick come see how beautiful Miley looks and give her a hug and wish her luck!"

I swear that woman is not inconspicuous about anything. When Nick finally decided to come downstairs I noticed his eyes widen as he took a good look at me. He came right up to me so were only a foot apart.

He hugged me for a while and before he let go he whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful. There are no words to describe it. Just like my feelings towards you."

I felt cold suddenly after he let go. It was like no one else was in the room but us. I began to wish I was going on this date with him instead of Jake.

"Um I-I got to um meet Ni-Jake at the restaurant." I said trying to clear my head.

"Nonsense. Why didn't he pick you up here? A young teenage girl can't be walking the streets alone. Nick will take you." Denise said

I swear she does that on purpose.

"Um sure I'll walk you. Mom does have a point." I could've sworn I saw Nick wink at his mom.]

I sighed. "Alright come on Nick."

"Bye Miley! Have fun. Be safe sweetie don't do anything I would yell at you for. "

"Bye Mom." I said giggling

Selena's POV

"So you know what to do?"

"Selena, I'm not an idiot I know what I'm doing. That Millie girl will not know what hit her." Jake answered me.

"Her name is Miley."

"I knew that." Jake said dumbfounded

"Uh huh. Sure you did."

Miley's POV

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. We didn't say much but at the same time I felt we didn't need to. It's like an unspoken code. He loves me but he knows I can't love him.

Even though once we leave the house he takes my hand I don't really bother to pull it away. Its not like we didn't talk at all we did. But it was just so weird to talk about what happened.

"Do you love me or even like me?" Nick blurted out.

"Yeah but not in the way you think." I whispered

"God Miles! What am I supposed to think? I'm in love with a girl who can't even admit she loves me back."

"You have a girlfriend. Did you forget her? You know the wicked bitch of the west?" Miley said" How do you think she will handle it when she finds out her boyfriend kissed the girl nobody wants?"

"Lets just be friends for now. Its okay you'll come around soon enough." He said " And that's not true I want you. I need you."

"Yeah you do and so does your family but my own father gave up on me. That means there's something wrong with me. Don't you get that?"

"No I don't get that. Do you know why? Because we're going to find that dad of yours and show him what a beautiful, smart, and outgoing daughter he was stupid enough to leave."

"How are we even going to find him?"

"Internet. Yellow pages. You have pictures don't you? Flyers."

"Wow. You do realize that this is not a movie that this is real life right?" I asked

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't mean everything is impossible."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He bent to give me a peck on the lips right before Jake showed up outside the restaurant.

I wasn't sure why I was so happy. Was it Jake, finding my dad or knowing that I fell in love with Nick?

**Okay so technically I was going to give up on this story but then I decided not to. Nick and Miley are really flip flopping here so it's kind of weird. But I need all you guys to review my story and maybe tell me if the story is getting a little fast or weird. Because I'm trying to do the opposite of that. The next chapter is really interesting and it's going to be about a week later before Spring Break. I think you guys will actually like that chapter. So thanks for reading.**

**Love poeticjustice13**


	11. My heart beats for you

Nick's POV

"I am really starting to think my dad does not want to be found." Miley said coming into my room.

I looked up from my computer and stared at her. "Why?"

"Hmmm let me see, maybe it's the fact that it's been almost a week and we still haven't found him yet."

"So? There are hundreds of Robert Stewarts out there. But only three in Malibu."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You found some here in Malibu?"

I got up and nestled down into my bed next to her and showed her the list of their addresses. The funny thing is Malibu was the last place I'd ever expect him to be. This is the main reason why I checked Malibu last.

"Oh Nick thank you thank you thank you!"She jumped up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed. This was our first kiss in a week. That's when it hit me that she's still going out with Jake. They've been out everyday this week and I don't know where Jake works at the moment all I know is it that they have some pretty good pay. His car has been looking better each day.

I really didn't care for Jake right now. This might be one of the only chances where I can still hold her and not have anyone know about it. So I blocked out all my Jake thoughts and focused on Miley's excitement.

Miley's Pov

Next Day

School

"Is it me or is there something majorly wrong with the world right now?" Demi said opening her locker right next to mine.

"Are we talking about that oil spill?"

"Nope. Selena." She said looking through the halls for her.

"Okay. What are you talking about? You look really suspicious and you're kind of making me nervous." I said wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"When was the last time Selena has talked either one of us? I mean she lives for revenge and torture and all of a sudden she backs off? C'mon you have to see that something's afoot."

I actually started to realize what she was talking about. Selena hasn't said nor done one mean thing in a week. Or at least that we've known of.

I feel myself start to panic. My eyes meet Demi's eyes and we share the same look. Something is going on we just don't know what it is yet. Before I could say a thing Selena walks toward our lockers.

"Hey girls what's up?" She said happily

"Um." I managed to say before she cut me off

"Oh my god!" We both literally jumped like we were under attack "Demi where did you get that t-shirt? It's way too cute!"

"Um the flea market?" Demi answered hesitantly

"Well it's really nice. I really want one."

"Since when where you into the emo look?" I asked

"It's always good to try something new." She said smiling "Well I have to go. Tootles!"

We waited a minute before we could actually get over our shock.

"Was she?" Demi asked barely finishing her question.

"Yeah" I answered still getting over the shock

"Do you think?"

"Yup."

"I feel majorly paranoid."

"You aren't the only one."

"I think its snooping time." Demi said

"Most definitely it is."

Selena's POV

They must honestly think I'm stupid. I mean they fell for the act like it was nothing. I'm a better actress than I thought.

"Hey Selena" Harper said. We were at cheer practice watching the boys get ready for their next game which was actually tomorrow. I had no doubt in my mind that Nicky was going to lead them to victory because he pretty much always does.

"Hey Harper."

"So are you still plotting against Miley? Or have you come to your senses that maybe she's not trying to steal your man?"

I glared at Harper. I really wouldn't call what I'm doing plotting I'm just protecting what's rightfully mine.

"I'm going to take that as a yes Harper that's exactly what I'm doing." She said

I ignored her and continued watching Nick practice since there was only five minutes left of it anyway.

"You're really kidding yourself you know that right? What are you really fighting for? The first day you saw Miley she was just the welfare baby, the one who didn't belong and all of a sudden she's like the focus of your world." Harper said refusing to back down

"Harper I'm fighting for a reason. Nick lied to me. He told me he hated her and then I have to find out that he's been spending his free time with her and suddenly their best friends? What am I supposed to do let her take everything I worked for away?"

"No Selena but you don't have to pay someone to be with her! " Harper said starting to walk away "By the way how many times have you lied to Nick saying you're with me or at practice when you're really with some guy? Maybe it is time for Nick to get someone new, someone better."

The coach blew his whistle signaling that the boys' practice was over. I watched as Jake and Nick went in to their lockers and change. I was not a bad person. This is not a Hallmark movie and I will get my way.

Nick's POV

Practice was brutal. Coach made us run laps over and over and making sure we were ready for the game tomorrow. Everyone was pumped, everyone except me.

It seemed that everywhere I go that's where Jake and Miley were. In the lunch room sitting with Demi, in the hallway walking hand in hand, even in my algebra class and I didn't even know Jake took algebra! It really didn't help either that his gym locker was right next to mine.

"Hey Jake! Your car's been looking nice lately." David said

"I know right it seems like everyday your car looks better."Lucas added curiously

"Well you know me. I got the hookups." Jake said gloating

"Speaking of hookups how's you and that girl. The one you've been out with every night this week?" Troy said coming out of the shower.

"Oh yeah the girl Nick's mom took in. Miley right?" David questioned

I felt my body stiffened as I waited to see where this conversation went.

"Well I don't like to brag but me and Miley we may be doing a little something something." The jackass bragged

The guys erupted with laughs and questions for Jake.

"Is that why your car's looking so fresh?"Lucas asked.

"That can't 't her parents like dead or something? Didn't Selena say her mom was a drunk? For real though Jake where are you getting this money?" Troy asked

"Just because Miley's not paying doesn't mean someone isn't. You really think I would be going out with her for free?"

I don't even remember jumping on top of that asshole all I remember is beating the shit out of him. It took a good five minutes before I heard the Coach's whistle and even then I didn't get off.

"Grey! Grey! Get the hell off him now!"

I felt myself being pulled off him and I didn't even struggle. Now I just wanted to know one thing.

"Who?" I spat at Jake "Who fucking paid you?"

Jake wasn't unconscious but pretty soon he would be. Blood was pouring down his nose continuously and he had a pretty mean black eye. There was no way he could play tomorrow and I already knew the rules so I wouldn't be playing either.

"S-sel-eenna" He managed to spit out.

"I expected more from you Grey." Coach said

"Yeah yeah yeah. So does everyone else." I answered back

By then Troy and Lucas let go of me and I just walked out. I didn't even bother to say anything else I just walked out knowing I had two people to talk to.

It wasn't too hard to find one of them because I knew where she would be.

"SELENA!" She literally jumped when she heard me calling her name but she didn't run. She stayed put.

"Hey baby. Wh-whats wrong?" She acted so damn innocent. This time that shit didn't work on me.

"You know damn straight what's wrong. You paid Jake of all people to go out with Miley? Why?"

"How did you know and why are you covered with blood?"

I ignored her question and she knew exactly what I was doing so she went on to answer.

"She doesn't belong in our world! Don't you get that? Everything was fine before she showed up and now all you do is think and want Miley. So what did you expect me to do? Wait here so she can take my man? Oh hell no."

"Are you kidding me? I-I don't like Miley." I said lying through my teeth.

Selena smiled. "I know you don't like her. You love her."

"Exactly."

"So do it." Selena said coldly

"Do what?"

"Break up with me. We all know that's what you want. There is one thing you should know. When you don't get all you want from her you'll beg for me back. Don't worry because I'll be right here waiting."

"Whatever Selena. All I want is her love."

"Fine, but what happens when that's not enough? You'll be back don't you worry that curly little head of yours."

"Have a nice life Selena."

"Oh I will. Good luck with yours."

She walked away and then I set off to find Miley. I knew she would be in the library because that's where she waits for me to pick her up after practice. I ran in there and practically ran over the librarian.

"Miley!" I yelled when I spotted her. She looked up and ran to me when she noticed the blood.

"Nick what the hell?"

"I love you." I said simply

"Nick what happened?" She asked oblivious to my statement.

I pulled her face into my hands and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you. And only you. You're perfect. I don't care if you live with me nor have no parents because it doesn't matter. I'm done with my fucked up reality because now you're my reality. Please Miley just give me a chance. Please."

""What about Jake and Selena?"

"Already taken care of."

She was silent for awhile. Then before I knew it her arms were around me and lips were pressed hard against mine.

"I love-"

"Shut up and just kiss me." She said smiling.

Out of nowhere we heard applause. When we looked up the whole library was clapping for us. As I scanned through the audience I saw Demi and Joe giving me thumbs up. Then I noticed Selena.

'_You'll be back_' she mouthed before walking away.

'_I sure won't be_' I thought to myself.

**Okay so how long have you readers been waiting for this? I know forever. So this is NOT the ending of the story because there is still more drama and we all know Mr. Grey is so not going to be happy about this. Do you guys think that Nick will go back to Selena? Write your answers in a review and tell me what you honestly think about this chapter. Once again I would love to thank all the reviewers, the people who favorite my stories, the one's who put me on their alerts and stuff like that. Thank you so much.**

**-Nessa**


	12. Stay

**(A/N) Once again thank you for all the readers even the ones who don't review.**

**Miley's POV**

"I'm scared."

Nick turned to me and sighed. "I know. I am too. We have to do this."

We were outside in front of the house just sitting in Nick's car. It's been four hours since Nick told me he loved me and I decided to be his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he noticed that I haven't said I love you back but if he did he sure hasn't said anything about it. So, I guess I'm his girlfriend. He never did tell though how he got rid of Selena and Jake. Then again I never bothered to ask.

"Let's go." Nick said opening his car door and stepping out into the cold night's air.

He slammed the door shut but I found myself stuck to the seat.

"Miley you have got to come out of there."

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. "Please."

"Fine "I said giving in.

He walked over to the passenger side and opened my door for me. Then he took my hand and we walked to the front door of the house. Before we could even reach the doorknob Mrs. Grey ran out and embraced us in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew she was a keeper!" Denise said ecstatic

Nick and I just looked at her and each other. This was just weird.

"Um Mom?"

"Yes, my darling baby?"

Oh yeah this woman's crazy level just reached an all time high.

"How did you know about this? Us, I mean."

"Nick a mother just knows."

"Wow, um okay? How does Dad feel about this?"

Before Denise could even answer Mr. Grey's hand collided with Nick's nose and I watched as Nick fell to the floor.

"I give you everything, I mean every single thing you wanted and needed and this is the fucking thanks I get? You take this filthy thing" He took a quick look at me" and you decide to disgrace our family with it? All for what Nick? It's bad enough that your mother brought her here but now you get attached?"

Nick looked at his father in shock and I could tell this was the first time he had ever hit Nick. He didn't even try to get up he just stared at his father as I hurried to make sure he was okay. Unfortunately, I let my anger get the best of me.

"I'm not a thing I'm a person." I really didn't know what I was doing but the words came out before I could stop them. I was still hunched over a bleeding Nick but I got up and stood my ground.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I will not repeat it. You can take your son but always know that he will not always be your little puppet. You can pretend that you're the king of this little fucked up reality you got going on but one day it's going to have to end."

He stood there shocked and so was I. In all of the months I've been here this is the first time I've said so much of a sentence to Mr. Grey. I always used the casual greetings but other than that nothing.

All through this time I finally notice that Denise is in a corner just a few feet from Mr. Grey and I. she's been so quiet that I completely forgot about her. In my mind I keep asking myself why isn't she helping me or helping Nick? If she is so happy we're together why can't she defend me and your son in our time of need? Why are you cowering in a corner like a helpless soul?

While I'm looking at Denise her eyes finally meet mine. She sends me an apologetic look but all my eyes send back is a look that asks her why. She looks down to the floor and I'm still so focused on her that I don't realize Mr. Grey has even closed the space we had between us and is inches from me.

"Miley!" Nick yells scrambling to his feet. When I turn back and glance at Mr. Grey his hand has collided with my cheek and I feel my self hitting the wall.

**Nick's POV**

Miley flew back and hit the wall with a thump and all of us could hear her groan in pain as she slid to the ground. My mother gave a little squeak of terror but did nothing else like always she stood back and let my dad handle it all.

For me I was not going to let him get his way. Before I knew it I had jumped on my father and he was now the one struggling.

"You always do shit like this all the fucking time. You built my life for me. You did everything for me. My girlfriend, the team, and my friends you did it all. For once just this fucking once let me have something that can be mine. You built this so now I'm breaking it down. It's my life and she's my life. You know how I used to tell you how much I hate her? It was because I wanted to love her so much that I hated how much I couldn't."

"Nick!"

I looked up and there was Demi and Joe in the doorway staring with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Demi yelled.

Miley was still in the corner barely conscious and Demi ran to her. Joe took one look at mom then noticed me on top of Dad.

Suddenly I felt my head hit the floor and pressure on my neck as my air was being cut off.

"You'd let it go all for her?" My dad yelled.

He was choking me and his words were beginning to be unclear to me. I could feel myself losing consciousness when suddenly the hands were gone and the pressure was lifted.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed him!" Joe yelled. He was pinning my Dad against the wall.

I could hear my mother's cries as Demi held her in a corner. I scanned the room for Miley but she was gone. I got up and ran past my dad and Joe. She wasn't outside. I miraculously still had my keys on me so I hoped into the car and drove to the one place I hoped she would be.

**Miley's POV**

Once again I had messed everything up. When I saw Nick's Dad choking him like that I knew I had messed everything up. So I did the one thing I knew how to do, I ran. I ran and ran just like the first time I ran away from a foster home. Sad thing is that I feel worse than I did the first time around.

I wanted to leave this town. The town where I grew up and where I went from home to home, and lastly where I found first love. It's like this town is so sick of me that it wants me out and will do anything to get me away from it.

When I finally looked around I noticed that I had run straight to the cemetery. I laugh at myself about how I still remember how I used to always run to my mom when something bad happened.

I ran straight to my mom's grave and collapsed. I found tears flooding down my face as recent events flood through my mind like a movie.

"What do I do?"I whisper "Mommy please tell me what to do? This is it. This is the last home I get. And now I have nothing."

No response.

Did I really expect one though? She's dead. They're all dead because of me. I messed up and now I'm messing up again.

"Why'd you have to die? Why couldn't you protect me from all this? Why? I though you were finally coming around. I thought you were going back to being my mom. Then you left. You had to die."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and there was Nick. How long had he been standing there?

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he helped me up.

I had nothing to say so I simply nodded.

**Nick's POV**

I've heard Miley talk to her mom's grave several times but this time it brought me a pain that I had never seen before. She's been through so much. I didn't know what this feeling was, I just couldn't describe it.

"You need to leave." Miley whispered forcefully

I looked up at her in disbelief. I knew she meant for me to hear.

"Look Miley-"

"No. No. Just….just let me talk." She whispered, "They're your family Nick. They're all you have. This is my last straw Nick. This is my last foster home. I turn eighteen in November. You actually have a life you know who you are and what you want to do and me I'm just starting to figure it all out."

"Miley, it's going to all work out. Remember my brother Kevin how I told you about him and his wife? Well, on the way I called them and I didn't tell them the details but they said we could stay with them for as long as we want."

"Nick you're not seeing the fucking point!" she yelled.

"Nick, even if we go to Kevin's I can't stay there forever. Even if we go to my dad's house right now that wouldn't make a difference. I mean if he didn't want me back then then I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want the screw-up I turned out to be now."

"Miley, what the fuck? The screw-up you are now? You have a damn 4.0 GPA, and you want to go to Julliard. You sing beautifully and you know way more about who you are than I am. Just because people are stupid enough not to see the good person you are doesn't give you reason to doubt yourself. "

She looked up at me and I could still see some doubt in her eyes even though I knew I was wearing her down. She sighed.

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake."

"Then let me make that mistake Miley. Aren't you the one always telling me that our lives center around our mistakes and what we learn from them? Well, let me take your advice."

It was silent for another two minutes before Miley spoke her mind.

"Lead the way."

I smiled and took her hand.

"I promise you that as long as you're with me I'll never let anything hurt you anymore. I love you way more than you will ever know."

"Good God, Nick you sound like you want to marry me one day." Miley said smiling

"Who said I wouldn't?" I said smirking.

**Miley's POV**

I blushed. He always seemed to find away to make me smile. I pictured us together forever and for the first time in the last hour I felt some hope.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Maybe it's because I trust you too." He replied.

As we got in the car a thought came to my head.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your mom always stay back when your dad does stuff like that?" I said turning to him

He started the car and took a quick glance at me before we drove off.

"Yeah. It's always been like that. Usually when he hits us she tries to pry him away form us. It scares her more though when he yells or hits Demi. I'm not sure why she didn't do anything this time."

"Whoa, he hits Demi? I never knew that."

"She hates talking about it. She has a lot of scars. Joe always used to jump in and make Dad stop. Demi is Joe's angel ever since we were kids."

"Yeah I can tell they're pretty close. How come you never stepped in?"

"After Kevin Dad realized he needed someone to be the Grey family pride and glory. Joe definitely wasn't going to be it and Demi was a girl so it had to be me. For as long as I remember I always stayed on my dad's good side. Joe was the slacker, Demi the rebel, and me the apple of my dad's eye."

"Wow."

"Yup. Talk about a pretty fucked up reality."

**And here you guys are. I know it's been a month since my last update but it took me awhile to sort out my thoughts for this one. The next chapter should be soon but first I need at least 8 reviews for this chapter. Also in your review tell what you think of Nick's family and what happened in this chapter. Tell what you liked and what you didn't like about this chapter too. And if you do that than I'll post the next chapter.**


	13. Issues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Miley's POV**

Tonight was another night that I thought I probably wouldn't forget for a long time. I never thought things could be so bad yet find a way to let good in. Kevin and his wife Danielle were so nice. Don't get me wrong about Denise but with Danielle and Kevin there's a bit more security with them that I really didn't feel at the Grey home. I realized that this security was acceptance. Something I had only been given by a few people.

It may have taken awhile to convince them not to call the police to report domestic abuse but other than that they were pretty calm. The funny part was that this wasn't the first time I had met them and it wasn't the first time they had met me.

_**Flashback**_

_After they had finished checking to see if we needed any real medical help we all sat in the living in silence. Of course I sat with Nick and Danielle with Kevin. I wasn't in my bloody clothes anymore due to the fact Danielle was nice enough to let me borrow some shorts and a tank top._

_We were quiet for what seemed like forever. We had already explained what happened and even though they didn't say anything we knew they wanted badly to call the police. They didn't have to say a thing we just knew. I stared at their carpeted floor but I had the strangest sensation that they were staring at me. When I looked up it was true._

"_Don't we know you from somewhere?" Danielle asked._

"_Um, probably not. Even though I grew up here I really doubt it." Even as I said that their faces did begin to look familiar and I began thinking as to where I know these people._

"_Wait a minute. Aren't you that girl who used to play and sing in front of our restaurant?" Danielle said smiling._

_That's when I remembered. I used to play in front of their restaurant. I can't remember the name of it but I would remember that place anywhere if I saw it._

"_Yeah, you guys were the only ones who actually let me play outside your place without complaining." I said remembering._

"_So, let me get this straight you used to play guitar outside K & D Cuisine? How come I never noticed you there?" Nick said coming into the conversation._

"_You probably weren't looking." Kevin answered "Do you still play Miley?"_

"_Uh yeah I do."_

"_That's good a lot of the customers kept asking where you went and I never got your name so I couldn't call you in for a job." Kevin said_

"_Whoa, you guys were going to give me a job? You barely knew me."_

"_So? You play really well and you never really seemed to do it just for the money you played just to play. The day Kevin and I decided to ask you to come in for a job as our entertainment you disappeared."_

"_Oh yeah. That was the day I was sent to live with The Grey family."_

"_Yeah. She's going to try and get into Julliard." Nick said once again trying to get into the conversation._

"_Nick, I'll never get into Julliard. They said I'm lacking too many things to get in."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I have no real experience to show anything and they need a video of a live performance. I don't have a job to even pay to go to New York for the audition so as you can see I am surely out of luck."_

"_Did you not hear us when we talked about giving you a job? The offer still stands. You can work part time as a singer and a waitress. Plus it $9.50 an hour and you can work part time." Danielle said_

"_Whoa, really?"_

"_Yes, really!" Kevin said smiling._

"_Thank you, thank you! You won't regret this I promise." I said jumping up to hug them_

"_No problem Miley. We trust you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

After that Demi and Joe showed up with some of my stuff and best of all my guitar and songbook. We all just sat around hanging out and trying to figure out the living situation. Nick could stay here but only for a few days since we all decided (except Nick) that he needs to talk to his dad. I on the other hand get to stay here as long as I want. Since Kevin and Danielle don't have any children yet they see this as an opportunity to use all the rooms they have upstairs.

Nick and I ended up on the couch after Kevin decided to let Demi stay here too so Mr. Grey can cool off while Joe goes back. Apparently Demi already has a room full of stuff here so it wouldn't be a problem.

All that reminded me of the conversation Nick and I had in the car. I couldn't stop thinking about how the same thing that happened tonight wasn't an unusual thing for the Grey family. Somehow I guess I shouldn't feel so scared since I'm not the only one with issues anymore. But it still scares me. What else is wrong with this family?

My thoughts were interrupted when Nick moved beside me. I watched him sleep since I couldn't sleep. He fell asleep two hours ago right after Joe left. I stare at him and realize how easy it was to take over his mind. His dad pretty much took over it for the last 10 years. His facial features portray nothing of the little boy his dad thinks of him as.

I look up at the digital clock on the wall and realize just how late it is. Its four o'clock in the morning and for some reason I don't worry about school. Maybe because it's a half day or maybe it's because I just don't feel anything. I just don't know.

Once more my thoughts were interrupted but this time by voices in the kitchen. I silently and carefully got up off the couch and made my way to the kitchen door. Even though the voices were speaking in low terms I could understand every word.

"Demi, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. You're safe here." I heard Danielle say.

"I know I'm safe here. The thing is for how long? I never thought it would get this bad and look what's happened. If Joe and I didn't get there when we did I'm not sure I would've even had a third brother anymore. Nor would I have Miley."

"Demi, I'll never let him hurt you. You don't have to go back."

I recognized Joe's voice. I could've sworn he left but how could I not hear him return?

"I don't have to but what if he gets a court order to bring me back? What then? I can't get a lawyer for emancipation either. That'll stir too much trouble. Plus, what about mom?"

"What about your mom?" Danielle asked

"She was having a nervous breakdown when we left. What if dad tries something with her?" Demi said worriedly

"I'll be there. I can protect her too." Joe said

"I'm her only daughter. I can't just leave like this. Like Nick, eventually I'm going to have to go back. We all know that."

Silence. No one said a thing for a long time. Right when I was going to go in there I heard my name.

"What about Miley? What's her story?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Where are her parents? We were too shy to ask. She seems like such a good kid." Daniele said curiously.

"To tell you the truth we don't know much. Most likely Nick will know more than we do. I know she grew up here but in another part of town. It was a tragic accident though that happened to her family." Demi said

"It was tragic." I said walking into the kitchen.

I never did tell anyone but Nick how I ended up here. Even then I didn't tell him everything.

"Miley, we didn't know you were there. If you don't want to talk about it it's fine." Kevin said kindly.

"Yeah Miles, you don't have to." Joe agreed.

I sat down at the table with them and collected my thoughts as the memories flooded in.

"It was a car accident that killed my brothers and sisters. An accident that I survived. Our parents knew some of the people working at the Green Day concert so they got us five tickets and so they let my oldest brother and my oldest sister take us. I was eleven at the time and my little brother nine while my little sister was eight."

I watched as they listened so intently as I talked and I knew that they genuinely cared. Just like Nick did when I first told him the story.

"Brandi was driving and Trace was in the passenger seat while Braison and Noah got the window seats in the back. Like the middle child I always was I was in the middle. We were coming back from the concert and this guy cut in front of us. We were so close to home and we couldn't wait top tell mom and dad how good that concert was. Then out of no where we heard loud honking and then I heard Noah scream."

"Was it a drunk driver?" Kevin asked

"No. It was a regular truck driver passing through town. His brakes went out when he tried stopping for the red light. He missed the guy who cut in front of us by seconds. After that my parents couldn't even look at me. So they barely did. I was the kid who survived. The one that got left behind and it broke them. My parents barely spoke and everyone felt so sorry for my parents. I was sorry that I was even alive. My dad ended up leaving and then my mom began drinking."

"What happened to your mom?" Demi whispered

"One night after I went to sleep she came in crying. She kept telling me how much she loved me and how sorry she was that all this happened. I woke up the next morning thinking we could start our lives over and that maybe daddy would come back. Then I went into her room and she was unconscious and her lips were blue. The EMT's said she had died of alcohol poisoning. Dad never came back and I went to foster care."

"Did you ever try looking for him?" Danielle asked

"Recently yes. Nick and I began a search and amazingly he's still here. I'm still gaining the courage to meet him. I just need to ask him why he never came back for me."

"Wow. " They all said in unison.

"Yeah they weren't kidding when they said life's unfair."

**Selena's POV**

**Next day**

I had one more class to go before school was over. Thank God for this half day or I would've skipped by now. Even though I still had cheer practice I knew I'd be in my warm comfy bed in a matter of two hours. I waited at my locker for the bell to ring since I never show up for class earlier than I'm supposed to.

"You know it's shocking to me that you still haven't concocted a plan to steal Nick back from Miley. I guess you're learning." Harper said smiling

"Harper, when are you going to learn that I don't need to scheme and plan just to get back my man? He'll come crawling back to me in no time at all. In fact I give it another few hours and he'll be calling my phone begging for me."

"Ha! Wow. I knew you were crazy but now you've reached the insane level. Weren't you the one who hired Cody to distract Miley away from Nick? Plus, from what I'm seeing he won't be calling anytime soon." She said pointing down the hall.

"Harper what are you-"

When I turned to look to see what she was talking about I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

Just a few lockers down there were Nick and Miley making out in front of her locker. It was so disgusting I had to turn away before I threw up my breakfast. Harper on the other hand kept looking until they finally came apart to go to their next class together. How sickening.

"I thought you said he was going to come crawling back in no time at all?" Harper said as she walked me to class.

"So it's just a minor setback. Not my fault she has to throw herself at him just to get his attention."

"Then again isn't that the same thing you had to do?"

""Oh shut up Harper. He'll be back."

"Yup. From the looks of that little make out session they just had he'll be back alright." Harper said sarcastically.

Harper walked away and I stood in the hall while everyone else went to class. Mr. Grey should've fixed this by now. Why are they still together? Why isn't it all going as planned anymore? One thing I knew was that Mr. Grey and I needed to have a little chat. I headed for the front door of the school and headed to the student parking lot. My class can wait I have more important things to do.

**This is the first time I've posted a chapter this quickly but don't get used to it. Thanks so much for reading and please review. This chapter is sort of important and sort of not important. I just didn't want to spend too much time talking about the same day and I really want to move into the drama I have in store for this story quickly without rushing the story to the point where you guys don't get it.**

**I am really thankful for all you readers including the one's who say my say story sucks because you guys help me become a better writer. Remember to review and tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter and if you even liked it at all. This chapter is really just to let you guys understand what's going to happen in the next three chapters so you guys are ready for it. Also, tell me what you guys think about Demi's past with her father. Thanks.**

**-Nessa**


	14. The past is still here

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Joe's POV**

A secret is a secret right? Only what if this secret was something so big that it would affect the one you love so badly they just might self-destruct? Yeah it's that kind of secret. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now I suffer the consequences of holding this huge secret. Everyday I look at her and yearn to tell her but I can't bring myself to do so. But when she finds out I knew she'll feel the ultimate betrayal.

**Selena's POV**

I was losing. I was losing everything I worked hard for. It was all mine. Now she's got my sanity too. It's like everyday I feel like I'm losing everything bit by piece while Miley is gaining. It was easy during Spring Break since I didn't have to see them every other hour in between classes but now that school rolls on it's getting harder. Even though it's only the third week of their relationship and the second week back after spring break I'm already sick at the sight of their _love_.

"You know skipping school isn't good especially since we have like a month and three weeks left." Harper said coming to sit by me.

I decided to skip school today just to get away from Nick and Miley. I felt like I needed just one day to figure things out and so far I got nothing. I feel like I didn't do anything wrong or anything to deserve something like this.

"I needed this Harper. Just one day not to see those two." I said quietly. I watched as a leaf fell into the pool near my feet and I heard Harper sigh.

"Sel, you have to get over it sometime. Their together nothing can go wrong now. He loves her and if you truly loved Nick you'd want him to be happy."

"But I want him to be happy with me Harper. Not Miley, me. He's supposed to be with me. I'm head cheerleader, I got a scholarship to UCLA even though I really don't need it since my dad is paying for everything, I even get straight A's, and I know I'm not the nicest person but God Harper I did nothing wrong. She walked in and everyone liked her. It's like I know she's doing this without realizing but she's getting the one thing that makes me complete."

"So what are you saying she won?" Harper asked

"No, trust me this game is far from over. "

"Selena, it's over. There will be other guys. "

"I agree I probably would've dumped Nick after graduation anyway but that's not the point. There will be other guys but I never lose. I'm a Russo and I have high expectations to meet. "

"So wait this is all about your pride? Nick is a person Selena not some play toy. Do you even love him?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. I do. But this is the real world Harper you have to do what you have to do. I already have enough to deal with cleaning up the mess Nick made. I mean we have to be together our fathers are the biggest businessmen on the west coast."

"Wow, I really underestimated you Selena," Harper said getting up to leave," you're an even bigger conniving little bitch than I thought you were. Just know that karma is a bitch too."

"Whatever Harper."

I didn't look back to watch her leave because frankly what she says doesn't affect me. I just sat their poolside thinking about my conversation with Mr. Grey a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_He was supposed to take care of it. He was supposed to make sure this didn't go too far and now look what he's done. I didn't bother storming into his home office but instead I drove to the downtown one knowing that that's where he'd most likely be._

_When I burst into the office and stomped past the secretary his office door was already open and there he was just sitting there like he was expecting me to be here._

"_Hello, Selena." He said calmly._

"_Hi Paul." I said with a tinge of annoyance in my voice._

"_How are you?" He asked in that same annoying calm and collected tone._

"_Can we cut the bullshit please because we most certainly know why I'm here." I said letting all my anger out._

"_Please shut the door and sit down."_

_I was debating over whether or not I should do as he says but I ended up closing the door and sitting down across from him._

"_So why are you visiting me when you should be in school?"_

"_Paul, seriously stop the act. The whole lovey dovey Nick and Miley crap thing should've been taken care of yesterday. Yet I get to school and they're playing kissy face? Why haven't you taken care of it? Can't you send her away or something?"_

_He kept his face cool and calm and I was wondering how he was taking this so well._

"_Hmm, so it seems to me that you're upset."_

"_Uh hello? That should've been your fucking first guess! Now why aren't you doing anything?"_

_He sighed. "Nick will come to his senses soon and Miley won't be around for long anyway."_

_I smiled now this is something I want to hear. "How?"_

"_You'll see in time. Now off to school. "_

"_Thanks Paul. But seriously where is Miley going?"_

"_On your way out pick up an orange flyer from Nina and you'll see."_

_I looked at him questioningly but he simply went back to his computer and I made my way to the door._

"_Oh and Selena?" _

"_Yes?" I said turning around._

"_Next time keep a better hold on my son. We don't want this to happen again now do we?"_

_I nodded and walked out as a satisfied smile appeared on his face while a smirk appeared on mine. It figures he would find a way to blame this on me._

_As I walked by Nina to get the flyer I was really curious as to what he had planned. I've known Mr. Grey to be shady when it comes to getting his way but when I picked up the flyer from Nina and looked at it my jaw dropped._

"_No way." I said aloud_

_When he meant he was going to send her away he sure meant "away"._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Miley's POV**

Spring Break came and went and school rolled on. Nick still hadn't talked to his dad and I was really starting to think he never will. There was only a month and three weeks left of school and I still hadn't gotten any letters from the colleges I applied to and I still needed to buy my prom dress.

Working at K & D cuisine saved me. I'm earning a lot of money and I can pay for a lot of things now and it'll all work out well if I can get a scholarship. Things were good but they could be a lot better.

"God, we're swamped today Miles." Demi said coming up behind me.

She was right. A lot of people were beginning to come here and every afternoon you could see a lot of kids from school here too. Kevin and Danielle were loving it and they said that it was because of their new entertainment. Yeah right like people were coming to see me? I wasn't scheduled to perform today so I was waitressing for now which was what really brought in the money.

"Yeah I know. Guess this means we'll be up studying late tonight."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Fucking fantastic."

"I know right?" I laughed

"Well we wouldn't be here for so long if someone would help us." She said loudly to Nick

"I can hear you!" Nick said back not looking up from his fries.

"That's the point."Demi said annoyed

"Guys, no arguing and Nick it would be nice if we had help. Can you please help us?" I asked nicely

"No can do honey. I don't do work."

"And why not?"

"Because he's a spoiled little brat that's why." Demi said cleaning off a table.

"At least I have a future." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? I know who I am and I know where I'm going Nick, unlike you. You just started thinking for your own. I've been doing that for years." She said viciously.

"At least dad can stand me; he can barely hear your name without cringing."

"You know what. I think I'm going to take a break." And with that she threw her apron at Nick's head and walked out the door."Miley if you need me you know where to find me."

"God, what's her problem?" Nick asked.

I stared at him in shock. Sometimes I really do wonder how he got this far in life. "Are you serious Nick? I mean seriously. You just had to pick a fight with your sister? You were so mean. Now go find her and talk to her."

"Why should I? She was being annoying and I had to put her in her place to shut her up. She's just being a drama queen."

"Really? Wow. I guess I now know what they mean by some things never change." I said walking away to finish the tables so I could go find Demi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said coming behind me.

"You're never going to change Nick or at least fully. "

"I will never change? I stood up to my father three weeks ago and he almost tried to kill me I mean if that's not change then I honestly don't know what is then."

"Sure, you did do that but Nick did you hear how bad you talked to her. It's like you make no effort to even be nice."

He sighed. "Then what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her. Resolve some issues. Do something. "

"And if I don't?"

I sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Nick but she was my friend first. So if you don't not only will this always hang on your shoulders if something happens to her but you'll be going to prom by yourself."

"Is this an ultimatum? Are you really giving me an ultimatum?"

"I guess so."

"Wow. Fine. I'll talk to Demi. Where do you think she is?"

"At the park where your nanny used to take you guys when you were little."

"Okay. Wait…. How do you know where our nanny used to take us? How do you even know we had a nanny?"

"You're not the only Grey I talk to." I said simply.

**Nick's POV**

As I left the restaurant and ran to the park I realized that this talk will be the first I've had with Demi in forever. So weirdly I was getting worried.

When I did get to the park I saw her on the swings. It looked like we were the only ones there. I walked up to her making sure she could hear me approaching but she never looked up. I sat on the swing next to hers.

"Demi?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Demi, I came to find you and um to apologize."

She laughed. It wasn't even a happy go lucky laugh. This laugh was bitter and heartless.

"_You_apologize to _me_? Miley must have definitely sent you. So go ahead say sorry and then you can be on your way." She said sarcastically.

I was beginning to really get annoyed with her. I was trying to be nice and she had to sound so bitter and cruel. I mean seriously who rained on her parade?

"You know Demi I'm trying to be nice. This isn't really easy for me you know?"

I notice her tense up and for the first time our eyes meet and I really see my twin sister for the first time. Her dark brown eyes were so intense and filled with rage. She's not the same little girl she used to be. This girl was a real person. You could see the dark bags under her eyes and she looks like she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. Her makeup couldn't cover what was really there.

"No Nick. I don't know how hard this is for you. Usually things are so fucking great for you. You always got what you want so don't you dare say this isn't easy for you because you don't know the first damn thing about what hard truly is."She said.

"Demi, I just meant we haven't talked in a while. So it's hard to have a serious talk with you."

"You mean talk to me without putting an insult in every sentence. Hmm that must be just so hard for you. Poor baby." She said coldly.

"Why are you so bitter?" What did anyone ever do to you?"

That did it. That most certainly did it. She snapped. Before I knew it she was punching me and since I was a couple inches taller than her she missed my face. Instead she went for my chest and I can honestly admit that she can hit pretty hard.

I managed to get a hold of her hands and I pushed her away. She struggled in my hands for a while but then she stopped.

"Let me go."

"Only if you promise to not try to jump or hit me."

"No promises there."

I let her go anyway and she went back to her swing and I continued to sit in mine. It was silent all you could hear was the sound of her breathing and mine.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do what we always do. You become the prefect prince who does nothing wrong and I stay the mistake of the family."

"Demi, you're not the mistake of the family. Who told you that?"

'You and dad have made that pretty clear for the last eight years of my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Seriously Nick why are you here?"

"To talk to my little twin sister and to tell her how sorry I am."

"Oh so now you remember that we're related and that we were born on the same exact day. Wow. How long did that take you to figure it out? I'm really serious too, since you've barely said one brotherly thing to me in years."

"Demi, seriously don't make this hard for me. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Oh now I get it. This is the right thing to do. Play nice with me so you don't have to be on another person's hate list. Nick, I'm not making this hard. You just don't want to hear the truth about anything."

"I can handle the truth; you're just making everything seem so dramatic."

"Hmm, there goes your favorite word. _**Dramatic**_." She said coldly.

"What happened to that girl that was my sister? The one who used to play with me all the time and talk to me? Where is that girl?"

"You missed her, she's been gone for a long time now and I'm not sure she's going to come back for you."

"Demi, please tell me what happened. Why are you like this?"

"He made me like this, and so did you. Do you know what it's like to be hit and yelled at by your own father just because you don't meet his expectations? Have you ever spent nights thinking that something is wrong with you and you're not sure what it is? Or have you once had your own father look at you like he hates you and he can barely even hear your name without feeling some sort of disgust?"

I was silent and comprehending it all for the first time.

"I didn't think so." She said looking at me.

"We were so young yet at times it was like the weight of our futures was resting on our little nine year old backs." I said beginning to remember.

"You remember when it started don't you? How I came into your room asking you to help me because he had pushed me against the wall and I was bleeding but you just told me to go to sleep?"

"You didn't want to go to your violin lesson; you wanted to do voice lessons instead. You had the chauffeur drive you somewhere else and you used the credit card to pay for the classes. We were what ten then?"

"Nine," she corrected me" Nine years old and he started hitting me. Our mother was his puppet too. She never told him to stop. Yet he never hit her. I was always the one to get hit but you never helped me. I remember crying so hard until I had nothing left in me and you wouldn't do a thing. Joe used to take the blame for so many things that I did and I watched him hit Joe way too many times. For some reason Joe never minded doing anything for me. But for you it was like a sin."

"I know Demi, I know."

"Do you really?" she asked seriously "Because last time I checked you weren't the one holding me while I was crying every single time I got hit. You didn't get hit for me either. You were the golden child. The apple of our father's eye, the one who could do no wrong. You see Nick you don't know the first thing about hard so don't pretend for one second you do. You had it easier than the rest of us. It's just now getting difficult for you. I'll never hate you but I can't say I love you either."

"I want to fix this Demi. I want to make it better."

"I know you do, but you can't it's too late. All you can do is remember that it's not all about you." She said in a voice of concern.

"You know I may not always show it Demi but I do love you. You'll always be my sister and nothing will change that."

"I know. I never blamed you but you didn't help me when I needed it and I'll never forget that."

"I know." I got up and grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"I missed you." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I know. I missed you too."

"Let's go." I didn't let go of her and we slowly walked back to the restaurant. We had a lot of catching up to do.

**Miley's POV**

It was getting late and since it was my turn to close the shop I was the only one here. I was hoping Demi and Nick would walk in but it was starting to seem like it wasn't going to happen. Instead Joe came by. At first he didn't even notice the shop was empty he just walked in and sat there.

"Um earth to Joe?" I said tapping on his shoulder.

"Uh, hey Miles."

When he put his head I could tell that he had been crying and I could feel that something was majorly wrong.

"Joe, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"More than you will ever know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miley, if I told you a secret would you promise to keep it and no matter what you will not tell anyone that I 'm the one who told you?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise."

"Well you better get comfortable because you're never going to believe this."

**Okay cliffhanger! This chapter is my longest ever and I am so proud. I mean seriously nine pages that's pretty good. So in your reviews just tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story in general. Also, what could be this big secret be and who is Joe hiding it from? I feel like this story has really helped me get better at my writing and I'm loving fanfiction so much right now. So R&R and I'm thinking at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. So much more drama ahead.**


	15. Secret

**(A/N) Wow, you guys really seemed to love the last chapter. I can agree with you that it was interesting but there's a lot more that you guys might not see coming. So be prepared for the unexpected. And to many of you who think the secret Joe is hiding is revealed in this chapter you are **_**wrong**_**. Although there will be a secret that I'm absolutely sure none of ya'll saw coming.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I still own nothing but the plot.**

**Miley's POV**

Nothing is ever as it seems no matter how you look at it. There's always something there that you won't see or maybe you see it but you don't really _see_ it. The Grey's just so happened to be a perfect example of that. If you look at them you'll think '_wow what a nice and loving family they are'_ but if you look really closely you see so many problems and issues that it's just too much to be real life. At times I wonder if I'm really just a character in a twisted and dark movie that has no ending. What Joe told me last week changed everything. He knew that secret for years. I mean years and it's tearing him up and I completely understand why because now I can feel it slowly eating _me_ inside.

"Hey Miles." Demi said smiling as she opened her locker which happened to be the one next to mine.

"Hey Dems, why do you sound so cheerful?"I asked. It was a Monday morning and finals were coming up so I really didn't see a real good reason to be happy.

She didn't answer me but simply stared at me expectantly and I racked through my brain trying to figure out what I'm forgetting. Then it came to me.

"Happy Birthday!" I said smiling and hugged her.

"Um, thanks Miley but um you're like 5 months early." She said

"Oh. Then what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Hello? We have a day off today from work. Last time I checked you're the one that said you wanted to start looking for prom dresses and you specifically said on Monday the 27th. "

"Wow. You seriously remembered all that?"

"I remember a lot of things subconsciously."

"That so explains it."

"I know right?" She giggled.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was scrambling to get to their next class. Demi closed her locker and waved goodbye as she walked the other way. For some reason I wasn't in a hurry to get to class so I took my time getting my books and closing my locker. There were only a few students in the hallway and the warning bell was going to sound any second so I picked up my pace but when I looked down for a moment gum got stuck under my shoe I slammed into someone and we both landed on the floor.

"Shit! Damnit I'm already going to be late now this?" I heard the person yell.

I hadn't bothered to look up yet because my stuff had spilled all over the floor and I was rushing to get them except when I heard that voice I froze.

"Selena?" I asked hesitantly

"Who'd you think it was Michael Jackson?" she asked spitefully.

That's when she froze too realizing who was on the floor with her.

"Oh God it's the man-stealer. And great now I have her welfare baby germs on me!" She said whining.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I felt really irritated right now and I wasn't in the mood for her and her attitude.

"Seriously what is your problem Selena?"

"You're asking _me_ about my _problem_? What about you you man stealing whore."

I don't know what came over me but all I remember is my hand connecting with her cheek with a satisfying slap. It was quiet and Selena' hand slowly came up to the spot I had just hit.

"I can't believe you did that! My face, my fucking face!"

"Aw, rich daddy can't buy you a new one?"

She smirked. "At least I have a daddy."

I had to admit that stung. I didn't know what to do so I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't need to do this. Selena wasn't important to me, plus I was really late for class. As I tried to move past her she stopped me.

"What's wrong Pauper? Sad, because at least my Daddy wants me?"

"Uh, no. You don't know anything about me so don't pretend you do."

"Ha! Trust me I know more than you think I do."

"Whatever, bitch." Suddenly I was slammed into a locker and Selena was on top of me. She was pulling my hair and it really hurt. I kept pulling hers and pretty soon we were rolling all over the hallway. It wasn't until I felt a pair of strong arms pull Selena off of me.

When I looked it was the assistant coach and the principal who were holding us away from each other.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Sanders (the principal) said.

I looked at Selena and Selena looked at me and neither of us said anything.

"No explanations? Fine. How about detention then?" Mr. Cain (Asst. Coach) said

"What are you serious?" Selena exclaimed

"What do you think?" Mr. Sanders said sarcastically.

"My father will be hearing about this!" Selena yelled.

Mr. Cain snorted. "Both of you are still going to detention either way so save your breath."

And that's how I ended up getting detention the day I finally got a day _off _from work and had enough money to buy a pretty dress. Life is just so _fantastic_.

**No one's POV**

Miley and Selena both sat at opposite side of the cafeteria with their friends complaining about this morning's argument.

"I can't believe I let her get the best of me." Miley said banging her head against the lunch table.

"Miles, all you did is react on your anger which is what everyone does at one point or the other."

"Yeah, Miley it's all good." Liam said trying to help his friend feel less shameful.

"I still think you should've kicked her ass while you still had the chance." Demi said upset.

They all stared at her in disbelief. This was definitely not the moment to add comments of what Miley should or shouldn't have done.

"Is that seriously all your mad about?" Nick asked Demi.

"Uh, yeah!" Demi exclaimed just as frustrated as Miley.

"Wow." Liam and Nick said in unison.

"I'm said to be pretty unpredictable." Demi stated.

"I can tell." Nick answered laughing.

"Um hello? Person getting a concussion here!" Miley said annoyed at their conversation

"Sorry" All three of them said.

"I can't believe that on my day off I get detention. Not just one either. I got a whole week's worth. Do you know how many hours I have to work off? And for all I know Selena is probably calling her dad to get her out of it."

"I doubt he will." Nick said.

They turned to him in pure curiosity. "Why do you think that?" Liam asked.

"Because her dad should be in Europe by now doing another business deal." Nick answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, Nick how would you even know that?" Demi asked.

"I overheard her talking to her Dad earlier and I heard her complain about how he was always going out of the country when she really needed him."

"Oh." They all said in unison

For a moment Miley had thought that Nick had begun talking to Selena again and felt a little angry. But as she heard his explanation she felt guilty for judging him so quickly like that. She shouldn't feel so weirded out by Nick talking to Selena right? So what? She trusted Nick but to an extent.

**Selena's table**

"Ugh." Selena groaned as she thought of ways to escape her detention.

"Can't you like fake sick or something?" Troy suggested

"That's definitely out of the question. Remember Sel, you faked sick like two days ago."Harper reminded me.

"Damnit." She muttered under her breath.

She shouldn't have taken that sick day but at the time she felt like she had really needed it. Which she really in fact did. But as she thought of it she did wish she had just got up and faced her problems. Too bad it was too late to take it back.

"What about your dad? He couldn't get you out of it?" David asked.

Selena scowled. Didn't they know that that was the first thing she had done? Of course she had called her father and told him how she had been viciously attacked by some jealous bitch. The conversation continually played in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy, you have to help me."Selena had said begging him._

"_What's wrong dear?" She could hear the concern in his voice and she felt some relief because she knew he would be on her side_

"_Dad, you have to come down here and get me out of this stupid detention. Don't they know they can't give me detention? I mean what with all the money you give to this stupid school you would hope to think that they wouldn't treat me better than this."_

"_Mr. Russo, Mr. Santana is on his way to Chez Italiano for your meeting so you have to be on your way now." I heard his assistant say._

"_Wait a minute. The Chez Italiano? Dad are you in Italy?"_

"_Yes sweetie. I'm sorry I thought your mother would've told you I had left."_

"_But you always tell me when your leaving. "_

"_I know but this was an emergency."_

"_But I'm your daughter."_

_She heard him sigh. "Don't do this now honey."_

"_Do what? Ask you for help when I need it? I am so sorry if I bothered you." She had answered bitterly _

"_Get your mother to help you."_

"_Fine. Thanks for no damn help."_

"_Selena-"But it was too late for him to finish his sentence because she had already hung up._

_**End of flashback**_

She had gone to her mother and of course her mother told her to call her father and she didn't bother to tell her that she already had. So now she was stuck in school two hours longer than she needed to be.

"Gosh Selena for once I'm happy to not be you." Troy commented.

Selena ignored the comment. She sat there thinking of ways to get out of the detention and she pretty soon came up with only one.

She knew that she was taking a chance here and even though he had said that if she ever needed anything that he would help her so now was the time to test that promise.

She excused herself from the table and found herself in an empty hallway and pulled out her phone. He picked up on the first ring almost as if he had known she was going to call.

"Selena?" He answered half cheery, half concerned.

She hesitated before speaking. "Um, y-yeah. You said that I could come to you if I needed help right?"

"Yeah of course. Are you alright?" he asked not bother to cover his anxious tone.

"I need you to come down here to the school. There was a big misunderstanding and now I have detention and now I need you to help me out of it."

"Oh, well why didn't you ask your mother or your father?"

"My dad took a trip to Italy without telling me and my mother of course told me to tell my dad about it which I had already done and that didn't help."

"Um, okay."

"You know if you can't do it I'll be okay and go to detention."

"Um, no. Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the office."

"Really? Wow um thanks Rob." She said awkwardly to her stepfather.

"No problem, darling."

She hung up and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hadn't expected him to agree at all. Maybe there was some hope in this world after all.

Miley's POV

I was still thinking about Nick and Selena when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. When I looked up it was a familiar face smiling at me.

"Oh hi, Antonio." Antonio was a sophomore who worked at the restaurant part time.

"Hi Miley. Um, I was told to give you this." He simply gave me the note and smiled before walking away but not without looking over his shoulder.

"I always thought there was something weird and off about that kid." Liam said.

"I know. I thought I was the only one who felt like that." Nick said agreeing with Liam.

"Lay off it guys." I said reading the note. It was from the principal telling me to come to his office immediately.

Liam and Nick immediately stopped talking as I handed them the note.

"What do you think he needs you for Miles?" Demi asked concerned.

I got up and grabbed my bag."I'm not sure but I better go find out."

As I said goodbye and began to walkout I heard Demi yell behind me. "If you need me to kick some major ass just say who and where and I'm there."

I smiled and felt a little at ease as I thought about her joke which even though she did say it jokingly I knew she had meant it. Pretty soon I had made my way to the office and I noticed off to the other side of the office Ms. Zanders was arguing with another father in a hush toned. I couldn't see the man's face but from the way his body was I could tell he was in no mood for games.

"Miley, Mr. Allenton is ready to see you." Ms. Coles said in her soft voice. I could tell she was as disturbed from the fight as much as Ms. Zanders was.

I walked right in and there Mr. Allenton was in his usual school attire in front of him were a couple of papers and one orange flyer. He motioned for me to sit in one of his chairs and so I did. We were silent for a while and I was really beginning to wonder why I was here.

"Ms. Stewart, do you know why you are here?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second and I just figured I was here because of the fight with Selena. "Um, does this have anything to do with the fight Selena and I had earlier this morning?"

"Actually no, you have already been reprimanded for your actions this has nothing to with our meeting."

"Okay, than do you mind me asking why I'm here on my lunch break?" I said slightly annoyed. I knew I should've checked my attitude a bit but seriously I was in no mood for this.

"You are so modest Ms. Stewart." He said handing me the orange flyer.

I took it and read it over not comprehending what he was trying to tell. It was a flyer that explained details of the trip for any graduating senior who wanted to study music. The program had helped people get into Juilliard and since I had missed the deadline I didn't have a chance to sign up. I was confused so I looked to the principal for an answer.

"I don't know how you did it Ms. Stewart especially since you missed your deadline but they want you in their program. And I know you want to go to Juilliard so this will help you get in with a full scholarship."

I stared at him in shock. I got in? There's no way I never even applied or sent any information. When I got here Demi had already signed up for it so it couldn't have been Demi doing this could it?

"Um Sir I-I really don't know how this happened I didn't even apply for anything that had to do with this program. I only sent applications to UCLA and University of Tennessee."

"That's not true Miley. You sent a video of one of your live performances at some restaurant and they saw your raw talent and they were amazed. And especially a person of your background and no singing lessons they were shocked not to already have you." He said rambling.

He kept talking but I didn't hear the words my mind was too caught up in how I got in. I got in for my raw talent but was it really my past that helped them seal the deal? Not only that, how did they get a performance of me performing? It had to be one of my performances at K&D but still who would go to great lengths just to make sure I go on this European adventure?

"That is all Miley. You'll get the rest of the information about the program later. I just wanted to congratulate you on your in."

"Oh well thank you." I got up and left the office still with the flyer in my hand. I had stopped right out side the door of Mr. Allenton's office still looking at the flyer.

"May I ask who got my step daughter in detention?" A familiar voice said.

It was a voice that I felt familiar with but I couldn't place who the voice had belonged to. When I looked up the man who was there before was still arguing with Ms. Zanders.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart but I cannot release that child's name."

I froze. I felt everything in me just stop completely. My bag dropped from my arm and with the floor with a thump. My stuff rolled all over and my songbook slid all the way to Mr. Stewart's foot.

I knew that it could be impossible that he was really Robby Ray Stewart but I could feel a feeling of dread in me because what if he was.

I squatted on the floor trying to get all my stuff off the floor and he bent down and helped me. I doubt he could see my face because he was too busy getting his step daughter out of detention. I really didn't get a good look at his face either but the voice pretty much said it all. It had the perfect hillbilly twang to it that my dad always had even after moving to California.

"Sir if you must know who your Step daughter got in trouble with she is right next to you. Selena was just as part of it as Miley was."

I watched as his body froze and he slowly looked down at me at the same time I raised my head at him. It seemed like he hadn't changed at all he had the same facial features as he did six years ago.

"M-Miley." From the way he said it there was no doubt that he knew who I was. And I knew him. I didn't know what to say so I picked up the rest of my stuff and ran. I didn't know where I was running or where I was going but I had to get away. He didn't chase after me and when I looked back he was still staring at me in shock.

**So there you have it. This is like a back to school chapter even though they are about to end school in the story. My computer crashed and so I had to wait a while before my brother could actually fix it. Anyway so now you know the other secret and now you know the mystery of the orange flyer but there is more. And Keep your eye on Antonio because he will become a part of this story too. I'm so happy since school starts tomorrow and everything and I'm going to be a freshman. So wish me good luck. And just to clear up one of the comments no Joe did not tell Miley the secret of how Paul was going to send her away it is something completely different and has nothing to do with Miley but it does have something to do with another important character. Plus Joe didn't even know about Paul's plan. So please R&R and I want at least ten reviews before I post the next one which won't be for a while since I have school and everything. But I will try my hardest to get it up.**

**-Nessa**


	16. Battlefield

**Miley's POV**

I felt broken. I didn't know why but it was like the past was finally coming back to haunt me and I didn't want to be broken and I didn't want to be haunted. Yet, every thought in my mind went back to the last few months I had with my father.

As I ran through the hallways I felt as if I wasn't just running away from my dad but I was running away from every little problem I had. The secret that I was keeping for Joe, not knowing if I'll actually go to that program and now knowing that Selena is my stepsister and I doubt she herself even knew.

I kept running and since everyone was in the lunchroom I had no problem getting through the hallways. My mind felt crammed and overloaded as if it were going to explode at any given moment. My legs felt heavy and with each step I took I knew that soon I would be in the dark and for some reason I felt that now that was best. So when I felt my body collide with the floor I didn't care nor was I even close to worried. I welcomed the darkness with such eagerness and joy that I felt a sense of satisfaction with a tinge of worry. Was I going insane or maybe I just needed a break?

**Robby Ray's POV**

As I saw her it felt as if I was in a dream. I never thought I would see her again and I never tried to look for her. I was scared. I felt like a helpless child lost when I saw her. Her face showed so many emotions in such a little moment of time. Was it hurt or disgust I saw in her eyes? Did she hate me for abandoning her those years ago? Of course she did that was a stupid question to ask.

I knew of her mother's death. I had read it in a newspaper and I was contacted by the state because there was no one to take Miley. Too many unwanted memories came to me when I thought of my last living child and I didn't want to relive them so I refused to take custody of Miley.

She was sent to foster care and from what I had seen today she was fine. Besides getting Selena detention she looked as if she were a pretty good kid. I guessed that Selena was her enemy. Finding out that your worst enemy just so happens to be your stepsister you might as well find a pumpkin and some mice and pray you make it back before midnight.

I didn't run after her. I let her run because isn't that what I did to her? I ran off with no goodbyes and I don't remember saying I love you to her during that time. I ran off and 4 months later I found Arianna Russo a single recently divorced mother looking for companionship and I just wanted to get away. It all falls into place after that and I've been married to her for about 4 years now. When I found out that she had a daughter around Miley's age I didn't take it too well. I remember going home to throw up and was sick for days. That's when I found out Tish had died. I threw out everything that could ever remind me of them: pictures or cards and never looked back. To me they were gone. A part of my past that should never catch up with me and I refuse to let it do so. I wasn't about to let all that go just because I saw her again.

**Demi's POV**

Miley was gone too long. She should've been back before the end of lunch and yet as we walk through the hallway to our next classes I can't help but be afraid no knowing where my friend was or if she was okay.

"I wonder where she is." Liam said thinking aloud.

"I know me too." Nick said in agreement.

I was walking in the between them and every so often I would turn my head in different directions just in case she passed by and didn't see us. As we reached the hallway near the office we saw a crowd of people hovering over something or better yet someone. I felt my stomach drop as I silently prayed that it wasn't Miley but as I pushed through the crowd I saw Miley on the floor unconscious with Mr. Cain next to her.

"Someone get the nurse! Why are you guys standing around like idiots do something!" I yelled as I bent down next to Miley.

'Please be breathing.' I thought silently. Luckily she was and I finally noticed I was crying. I should've gone with her. The second I knew something was wrong I should've gone looking for her.

"Demi, there is nothing you can do now but be there for Miley." Nick said as if reading my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that he was on the floor next to me worry etched on his face.

"She's going to be okay guys. Miley is a fighter. She'll get through this," Liam said trying to comfort Nick and me.

As I looked up at the crowd still around us I noticed a brunette turning her head away and walking away from the crowd. I got up and ran after her ignoring the sounds of my name being called. I hated leaving Miley but I needed to know.

"Selena!" I yelled knowing she would hear me.

She stopped in her tracks and watched as she slowly turned around.

I had never talked to Selena willingly so this was a shock to both of us.

"Why? Just answer me that please. Why is it that you have to make us feel like shit just so you can get what you want?" She didn't respond but she didn't walk away so I kept going.

"I know you hate me Selena. You have to fuck with everything and person I have and I'm losing everyone. All. Because. Of. You. Just tell me what have I ever done to you?"

"You think I did that to Miley don't you? I may not like her but I wouldn't stoop low enough to try to kill her. She probably passed out from stress or something." She said. As I searched her eyes for any hint of deceit I realized that there was none. Either the bitch became a better actress or she's telling the truth. I decided to go with the latter.

"You're telling the truth." I said not knowing what to say.

"Well what do you think?" She smirked and began to walk away. I couldn't let her leave just yet I needed an explanation.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. It came out weaker than it should've been but I had to know why and I had to know what I had done if I had done anything at all.

She stopped and turned to me smiling she closed the gap between us and pretty soon our faces were only inches apart.

"You make me sick. I don't hate you I'm disgusted by you. You were just a little sacrifice I had to make to be with Nick. That's it and that's all you'll ever be to me. A bump in the road everywhere I turn."

The words stung and I did my best not to let that show. Even though what she said was what she felt I felt like it went deeper than that.

"Tell me why. All you say is how much I disgust you and shit but you never say why so take your chance tell me what I did to hurt you. You used to be my best friend when we were little then it's like you and Nick just did a u-turn on me and began acting like robots. Nick told me why. So why can't you?"

"Do you really want to know why?" She asked evilly.

"Uh, duh did you not hear me just now?"

"You had everything coming to you easy. You could've been great Demi. Look at yourself I'm surprised your father hasn't disowned you yet. You really wondered why he hit you. It was fucking obvious. Everyone else had to work for all we have now while you threw away your chance. You're beautiful but you went your own way how do you expect to survive? I knew you were going to go down in flames and I wasn't about to go down with you. I feel so bad for you because I know you aren't getting anywhere."

I stood there in shock. "Wow, Selena I went my own way because that's how I keep my sanity. We were kids Selena. Our only worries should've been if were going to pass our spelling test not who's going to be richer than who or what college we're going to end up in. And you know what, I feel _bad_ for you because even though you had to fight for what you have now I still have it easier because I know who the fuck I am and what I need and want and you follow what everyone says and tells you to do. I'm not afraid to get disowned; at least I'll still have my dignity if I do. Have fun with the rest of your life."

I walked away feeling good. Even though I didn't understand her reasons I knew where she was coming from. I could've easily gone with Nick and Selena but I didn't and I'm more than happy with my choice.

**Nick's POV**

I eventually had to carry Miley to the nurse's office because the nurse was taking too damn long. By the time I got there though Miley was beginning to wake up.

"Nick?" she asked groggily.

"Hello beautiful, I've got you."

"Hmm, where are you carrying me?"

"Nurse." The second I said nurse she began squirming in my arms trying to get me to put her down but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Miles you need to go to the nurse."

"No, I don't!"

I finally let her down and she looked at me in frustration.

"Miley, you were found passed out on the floor in a hallway. That's not normal." I said trying to reason with her.

"So, how many things about me are normal?" She said. "So I passed out I'm stressed about my finals. All the seniors are."

"Are you sure that's all? What happened when you went to the office?"

"Nothing, Mr. Allenton just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Nick, what the hell? Do you have to know about everything I'm doing? "

"Miley, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, I know how to take care of myself."

"I know but you worry me sometimes."

She sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange flyer and handed it to me. I silently read over the paper not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Isn't this that European program Demi signed up for? Why do you have this flyer?"

"Because apparently even though I missed the deadline I got in. I didn't send an application in or the video they said I supposedly sent in of me performing at K&D. "

"Whoa."

"I know. Nick this is my chance for Juilliard. I can learn so many things I can make my dream real." She said smiling.

"This is such a big opportunity. Too bad you can't go."

"Hmm?" She said surprised. "What do you mean I can't go? It's a summer program and since Demi already got in we can share a dorm together and it'll be fun and I feel like I'm finding my place in this world."

"Miley, what about us?" I asked frustrated.

Was she going to throw what we have away for her dream?

"Nick, you can come too. We leave the day after graduation and come back three days before school starts up again. You have loads of time to come too. It'll be fun. Our own little European adventure."

"What if that's not what I want?"

Her smile faltered and I knew she was wondering where I was going with this.

"Miley, I thought we were going to you UCLA or NYU?"

"We were but that was before I found out and this is a once and a lifetime chance."

"I know but….. Are you sure you didn't send an application in and you just forgot about it?"

"Nick do you think I'm lying about all of this? I would've told you before. A t least I was being honest. I told you what was going on. Unlike _you,_ who's been putting off talking to his father?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up? Can't you let it go?"

"No Nick I can't. Because I know it's eating you up inside. Go talk to him and I mean really talk to him."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

She laughed. "That's what you always say."

And with that she walked away shaking her head. "I don't want to fight you. I really don't so please don't make it harder than it needs to be."

**Okay this is a really bad chapter. I feel like it sucks really badly and I did it because I didn't have the best day or week but it wasn't horrible just a little stressed. It's hard because I'm not sure where I belong in school. I don't have a group of friend s like everyone else does and it's lonely. Even though I do see my friends at times I notice how they've found their place and I haven't plus I'm positive that my English teacher is out to get me. Sorry if I'm ranting about my own problems. Anyway this is like a mini introduction to all the bad things happening next chapter. I really wanted to do a little bit of Robbie's point of view but I didn't want people to hate him but I didn't want him to be a sympathetic character either. So please read and review and I want at least 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**-Nessa**


	17. READ

**Okay even though I'm about to post either tonight or tomorrow I need to explain some things to you people. Literally the last chapter was very disappointing. I know it wasn't one of my best but I'm talking about the reviews. I only got four reviews and it feels like a lot of you are losing interest. Then again I am falling in love with NCIS stories due to the fact that I'm a freaking NCIS fan! Still, I really would like it if you guys review. This would really help with my writing. But I would like to thank all the people who are so good to me actually **_**way **_**too good to me because they review every chapter or every other chapter and are always PMing me for more.**

**Sorry if I sound rude and demanding but I would really like a little more reviews. Then again I can't complain since this is my first real story and other people barely even make it to 20 reviews and they have like 17 chapters. Also let me say thank you to what I call the silent readers. The ones who read but don't always review. You guys do deserve some credit. Anyway a big chapter is coming your way so hold tight.**

**-Nessa**

**P.S. I miss ganda87 and High School sucks!**


	18. I love you ruins everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Miley's POV**

I noticed there was tension between us. We still talked to each other but our stubbornness stopped us from speaking our feelings. I had spent the rest of my week in detention and making up some work hours all while trying to figure out how I was going to pass my finals. Nick still hadn't talked to his dad and I had given up on getting him to. He would get angry at me if the topic even came close to his father or my acceptance to the European trip.

I knew better. Nick could not stop me from going and he knew that damn well. I figured that's why he never talked about it. So I just didn't bring it up. Demi was excited when I told her and happy that we could go together on one last summer trip before we have to go our separate ways.

Now that there was only a month left of school my works hours had been cut off due to the fact that Kevin and Danielle think that Demi and I should focus on having more fun in our last month of being seniors. I laugh at the thought of having fun. I would be having fun and being carefree like everyone else if Nick would just be okay with all of this but I guess that that is way too much to ask for.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Demi asked after we finished cleaning up.

"Um, I don't know go home and sleep?" I replied in a monotone.

"Miley, we're seniors on a Friday night with absolutely northing to do. That means we should have _fun_."

"Look I get off in twenty minutes and since Kevin and Dani are having a date night we are going to go dress shopping and then we are going to have one helluva night on the town."

I turned to look at her trying to see if she was serious. And she most certainly was. "Fine. I'll meet you at the mall at eight. I still have to lock up and I need to go and change."

"Yes!" She screamed causing the customers we had left to look at her.

"Demi, calm down. People are looking at us like we're insane."

"Dude, we're already insane and it doesn't matter if people are just noticing that."

"We are seriously one of a kind aren't we Dems?"

"I'm glad you realize that Ms. Stewart." She said walking away.

I never told anyone about the encounter with my dad last week and I didn't feel like I had a reason to. After that I never saw him again and I didn't want to. Even though it would be nice to have some closure I can't deal with that drama right now. If anything I can't deal with any drama right now.

It was only thirty minutes before everyone had left and it was time for me to close up. I went to the kitchen just to make sure all the stoves were off and everything was in its place. As I was walking back I heard the front door open.

"Sorry we're closed." I said with out looking up. I was counting my tips on one of the tables and when I didn't hear any footsteps leave I turned and saw Nick standing there.

"I know. But I felt like I had to see you. I had to talk to you." He said.

There was tension in the room and I think we both knew we were going to leave this place happy. We needed to have this long overdue conversation. We needed to or else it'll just get worse.

I sighed. "We need to settle this out."

"I know Miley trust me on this one I know."

"If you know so well what took you so fucking long Nick?" I asked desperate for an answer.

"Miley I needed time."

"Time for what? To plan out my life for me Nick or how to escape yours? Nick it's like you're turning into him. I can't deal with that. You're the one who said I was talented and how much potential I have to be beyond my dreams. Where is that Nick now?"

"Miley, I couldn't lose you. I didn't want to lose you." He said "I almost lost you once and now I can't do it again. If you go to Europe I'm afraid you won't come back. I'm afraid that you'll meet some hot Italian guy and ride off into the sunset on his moped. I'm afraid that you'll stop loving me and I can't deal with the one person I love falling out of love with me."

"Bullshit." I said. I walked over to him and pulled his face towards mine. Our noses were touching and his eyes burned into mine.

"If I were planning to stop loving you there is no doubt in my mind that I would've done it already. Nick I love you. I know I never say it but I do. I love you Nick Grey and don't you ever deny it. I honestly don't waste my time on people unless I'm positive their worth it. And you are worth every second, minute, hour, everything to me. Do you get that?"

That's when it happened he kissed me so fiercely it was like he had to make sure I was really there. When he finally pulled back he smiled. "You said I love you."

"I know."

"And you meant it."

"Yes, I did."

"I love you so much." He said into my shoulder.

"I know. I love you too. But there is still one thing that you need to do."

He lifted his head and thought for a moment trying to think of anything he forgot. That's when it suddenly clicked.

"It's time I talk to him isn't it?"

I nodded. He sighed and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he turned for the door.

"You're right it is time."

**Nick's POV**

In no time at all I was at my house. I hadn't been here in almost a month but it felt like years. I had avoided this place for a while and now walking in here and heading to my father's office I feel scared. I feel like that child I was not too long ago. The one to hang on to his father's every word just to make sure his dad was proud of him. It's like I gave up everything and for what?

When I finally reached the door I just stood there. What if he wasn't home? What if he refused to talk to me? Or worse? I had to do this no matter what the consequences would be. When I lifted my hand to knock I heard a voice inside.

"Come in Nicholas." I heard him say.

He always did have a way of knowing when I was around so I really shouldn't have been surprised. I turned the knob and walked in. He was at his desk typing away at his computer. He didn't even bother to look up and I did what I usually do when coming to his office. So I walked over and sat down in one of his chairs and waited. For some reason he was calm. Really calm. Way too calm for my liking, and it was freaking me out.

"Well?" He said finishing his typing to look at me.

"Well what?"

"Do you finally understand what you've done is wrong? Do you understand how you almost threw your life away for some girl?" HE asked

At times when I look back on my life I honestly can't understand why my dad is like this. I just stared at him wondering if I was going to end up like him when I was older. And if I were to end up like him I would make sure with all my power to get away from that.

"Dad, I'll be eighteen in September. I need to make my own decisions and this just happens to be one of them. I came here to talk this out with you because I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to be like Demi and Joe and Kevin and have you hate me."

"I don't hate you necessarily I just hate your life choices. I am a powerful businessman Nick and I did not give up my life so that my kids could slack off and follow their dreams. People like that often get nowhere. Look where your sister is right now? And your brothers? Do you want to be like that?"

"But they're happy dad. They're happy where they are and why can't you be happy that they are happy? What is_ so_ hard about that?"

He sighed and shook his head. "They've already gotten to you haven't they? You are to come home Nick. Legally Kevin is not your guardian. Miley can stay wherever she is and Demi; well Demi is a lost cause already."

"Do you know Demi has beautiful voice? She can hit the really high notes and plays the piano really well. Her dream is to play piano professionally. So does Miley. They got into this program that people will kill for. That takes skill." I said trying to convince him they weren't what he thought they were.

"Nick, don't do this." He said almost pleading.

"Don't do what? Be your son? Or be who I am?"

"Shut up, just go. Please go. Come back when you are ready."

"No." I said simply.

"What did you say?"

"I said no and you are going to listen to me Dad. That's all I fucking want!" I said yelling. Our faces were so close together I could feel his breath on my face.

"Go now." He said coldly.

"I said no. What are you afraid of old man? Afraid that for once you're not in control? Or is it that you have no one to beat down anymore? Demi's gone, you can't hit her. So is Joe. What are you going to do?"

Before I knew it his hand collided with my face and I felt the warm liquid flood down. I was pretty sure it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell.

"You're no son of mine anymore. Until you get your act together you're nothing to me." He sat down and waited for me to leave.

"First I'm disrespected by Demi who I could've let go from the day we took her in but no I did as your mother asked and look where the hell that got me. He said heated

I looked at him. What did he mean by take Demi in? She's his daughter. I mean she is right? What did he mean by he was doing what mom asked? I knew I wouldn't get any answers so I left. I didn't know where I was going but I hopped in my car knowing what I wanted to do and was going to do. Stop my problems the only way I knew how.

**Miley's POV**

It was around 7:30 and I was ready to leave the only problem being that there was a bad storm outside. It was really bad and there was a blackout. I was scared and looking for the emergency kit which I later found in the kitchen. It was scary to be home alone and I was worried for everyone's safety.

I was sitting in the living room when I heard the noise at the door. At first I though it was nothing maybe a branch that was being blown around but when I realized it was a person I got even more scared.

"Miiiiilllllleeeyyy"

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew it pretty well but from the state it was in I knew something was wrong. I ran to the door and pulled it open and there was Nick with a drunken smile on his face. The smell of vodka was evident on his clothes and his breath.

"Hiii Miiiiii" He slurred. He walked past me actually stumbled past me and pulled me with him.

"Nick, you're drunk. I've never seen you like this. I don't like you like this."

"St- op try…ing to ruuuuule my liiiife." He said

"Nick, stop it you're drunk. Okay let me get you some water and try to sober you up before Kevin gets here."

I tried to get out of the couch but he just pulled me down and his face began leaning towards mine. I was shocked and scared and even though Nick was drunk he had a lot of strength in him to keep me in place.

"Nick please you're scaring me. Stop."

"Nooo. Miley you stop!" He said for once not slurring his words. His grip was tight on me and I knew tomorrow my wrists would most likely be bruised.

Tears were flooding down my cheeks and even though it was dark in the house I knew he could see them and he immediately let go.

He got up and started muttering to himself and I was instantly brought back to memories of my mother. I tried to shake them off so I could help Nick but he had all ready run out the door. I ran after him trying to get him to stay but he was already starting his car.

"Nick! Stop!" I cried.

But it was too late. He was already driving off and I was running after the car. My clothes were soaked and so was my hair and it was dark outside. I was running in the middle of the road even though I knew he wouldn't stop. I still had to try. I soon stopped and was out of breath. I looked around and no one was outside and no one would hear me calling in this weather. I could barely hear myself in this weather. I had to get back to the house and find away to contact Demi.

I just kept thinking about Nick and I knew I had to help him. Before I could even realize it I saw the lights and I felt myself sail through the air and into the darkness.

**No one's POV**

I had to get out of this storm. I needed to get her out of my head. I needed so many things right now and they were all unreachable.

I was just driving lost in my own thoughts and I didn't notice she was there. I should've noticed I should've paid attention. When I hit her I heard the scream and felt the car jerk immediately. I got out of the car and when I looked there she was. Of all the people it had to be her. It had to be. God was punishing me and I guess this was his way of giving me a little taste of hell.

I called 911 and told them where she was and then left. I left her there and I prayed she didn't die. I prayed that she would not know it was me.

I finally made it home, but not without feeling like a murderer.

**Selena's POV**

It was scary outside and being home alone in such a big house was scary already. When I heard that knock on the door all I could think is what psycho could be here in this storm but when I opened the door and there was Nick. I smiled.

"Selena." He was drunk. That was the obvious but I didn't care. He came back to me and even if it was only one night I still knew I had one and Miley had lost.

"Nick come in."

He did and before I knew it I was pushed against the wall and Nick's lips were smashed against mine.

"I want you Selena." I knew what he meant and I realized he did too. Before I knew it we were upstairs.

**Okay so some of you might be confused with this chapter. First of all yes Miley was in a hit and run and no, it was not Nick who hit her either. I want your reviews to guess who hit her and ran off. This chapter is the one I've honestly waited for forever. So please review and I'll post when I have time. Plus the whole Selena and Nick I really didn't want to be graphic about it so I just left it off there but we all know what happens next.**


	19. Lie to me

**Selena's POV**

I sat there on my bathroom floor staring at absolutely nothing at all. I knew what was wrong but I couldn't think about it. I didn't want to think about it. I was losing for real this time. As I played over all the events in my mind I realized just how insane and fucked up my life was. The events that passed recently are haunting me and I feel claustrophobic.

I brought my knees to my chest trying to slow my breathing but pretty soon I couldn't take it. I screamed. I screamed and screamed and soon I found myself crying. I, Selena Russo, never cry, whether it's in public or private. So what was wrong with me now? Is it the recent rejection?

I get up from the floor and thank God that my parents have yet to come home so for now I am alone. I grab two sleeping pills and pop them and head to my bed. It's completely dark in my room but yet I'm not scared and I surprisingly find my way to my bed easily. I get in and before I let the sleep take over I reply the last two hours in my head for what seemed like the millionth time.

_**Flashback**_

_We were seriously getting heated and we had made it upstairs and were going for the bedroom. His fingers were slightly touching the hem of my tank top while mine were in his hair. Our lips never parted. It still hadn't sunk yet for either of us and I started to realize that he was way drunk than I had realized. We were stumbling over and there was no doubt that I would have bruises tomorrow. By now it was around 9:45 so we had plenty of time._

_It wasn't until Nick's lips parted from mine that I realized we weren't getting anywhere tonight._

"_No." he whispered. He was on the floor now and I was on the bed fully clothed. His head shaking in his hands as he whispered to himself._

_I was scared. I had never seen him like this. Nick Grey was having a meltdown. And I had no idea how to respond to it._

_I just sat there as he yelled and screamed things at no one in particular. That's when he turned to me._

"_Why do you hate her? Huh? Answer me."_

_I could barely make out his face in the darkness but I knew it was close because the alcohol smell was strong again._

"_Nick, you're drunk right now. Baby a lot of things don't make sense right now so you just need to sit and calm-"_

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Answer my question."_

_I knew I wasn't going to win and I had to answer because I had seen Nick really mad when he's sober and I didn't want to see how bad his temper could get when he was drunk._

"_She got the one thing I ever wanted. The one thing that I worked for and put everything into. She took it without even trying."_

"_You did all this just because you think you're playing some twisted game?" _

"_Look it wasn't supposed to get this far Nick."_

"_That's not the fucking point!" He said grabbing me. Our faces were now so close together that if I moved a few inches closer my lips would immediately meet his. But this was not in any way a comfortable position._

"_You're hurting me. Nick, baby stop."_

"_Selena you stop. For once get out of your reality. Life isn't a game where you just snap your fingers and turn it off when you don't like what is happening."_

_He kept talking and all I could think about is the past five months. How I went to queen bee to this. Did I really go this far for Nick? Stupid question and the answer is yes I did. I felt the grip on my wrists loosen and it snapped me back into reality. Nick was now on the other side pacing and I could find no words to even say._

_It was so quiet all you could hear was the wind blowing and rain viciously falling from the sky. _

"_How did it get like this? How did we get like this Selena?" He asked me._

_I looked into his eyes and as I got closer all I could see was Nick's ten year old eyes pleading with mine. Instead of hiding my tears I let some fall._

"_I don't know Nick. I really don't and if I knew I would tell you. But I love you I know that much."_

_He sighed and headed for the door._

"_Bullshit."_

_He turned the knob and I reached for him desperately hoping he would stay. Instead he turned and looked at me._

"_You were right."_

"_What?" I said confused._

"_You said I would come back to you. The only thing is that this time I didn't stay long." He whispered._

"_So what does this even mean?"_

"_I _**loved **_you. That's the problem and that's what this means. I _**loved **_you but I _**love **_Miley more. Selena we were never going to get married and live happily ever after there's no such thing."_

"_So what you think you can achieve happily ever after with her? She's more fucked up then I am." I said bitterly_

"_You don't listen, Selena. I said there's no such thing as that. But with Miley I can come close. No matter how fucked up our lives get her love for me and my love for her never seem to change. And Selena unlike you my love isn't a game."_

_And with that he left and I locked myself in the bathroom._

_**End of Flashback**_

I failed. It's as simple as that.

**Nick's POV**

I was still drunk but I still had to get back to Miley. I got out of Selena's house as fast as I could. She's probably fuming with anger right now. I did leave her shouting my name in the middle of a storm and not once had I bothered to stop.

All I could think about was how I had to sober myself up as fast as I could and I had to make sure I drove slowly. I was drunk and I didn't want to hurt anyone on my way to Miley. It was all going fine until I got closer to Kevin's house and there were police cars everywhere.

The storm had died down but not much. I could see two police cars and an ambulance and a big crowd of people. You know that feeling where you know something is wrong but you don't have the heart to admit it? Well, that was me as I got out of my car. I pushed my way through the crowd just in time to watch an unconscious Miley being put into an ambulance and a hysterical Demi sobbing into Joe' s arms.

I ran to them but everything felt as if it were going into slow motion. Off to the side I could see Kevin and Danielle talking to an officer.

"What's going on?"

Silence. No word from them only Demi's cries and murmurs from the crowd around us.

"Stupid…..heartless bastard…practically left her to die."

I looked to Demi and then to Joe knowing that they had heard what the people were saying.

"Is it true?"I asked. My voice was barely audible so it was a miracle Joe heard me.

"Where the hell where you? We've been calling for over an hour!" He spat

"I was busy. I had to take care of some business. Is Miley going to be okay?"

"We don't know. The neighbors saw her get hit by a car but the person who did it got away."

"God." Was all I could say.

One thing most don't know is that I'm pretty religious. I believe in God even though there are millions of times where I don't show it. So as I slid to the floor in agony over Miley getting hit.I prayed to God for the first time in forever.

I asked him to save me. From what I wasn't so sure. I wanted him to help me keep my sanity. I wanted him to help me and my family. But most importantly save Miley.

This could've been prevented. God, are you fucking testing me?

**Mystery POV**

Every time I heard a siren that night I felt my heart jump a little. I tried to get into my work a little more. Sign some checks, cancel orders, and schedule appointments nothing worked. So I went to the garage to look at the car. There was still no electricity and it felt lonely with everyone gone. I got a flashlight and sureyed the damage from hitting her. There was a large dent from what I could tell and I needed it fixed. Hopefully no one could identify the car due to the storm. Hopefully no one saw anything at all.

**Demi's POV**

I think this was my fault. Somehow it was. She was probably in the street trying to find a way to get to the mall or something. She was in that street because of me and now she's fighting for her life. How could I be so stupid?

We were all at the hospital now. Joe was sitting next to me holding my hand while Kevin and Danielle waited anxiously by the nurse's station. Nick was losing it. Literally he hasn't said a word since he found out about Miley. Somehow he blames himself for this but I don't get why. He never told us where he was but I guessed that maybe we couldn't reach him because of the storm or maybe because he was finally having that much needed conversation with dad.

It doesn't even matter where he was he doesn't have anything to do with this happening. It was all me. I should've checked the weather. Or maybe I shouldn't have tried to pressure her into going in the first place.

"Don't blame yourself, Demi." Joe said squeezing my hand.

I looked up at him and stared straight into his brown eyes. All night he's been by my side comforting me. It's like all my life he's been too good to me and I have no idea why. I'm blessed to have him though that I can tell you.

"I can't help it. Knowing that she wouldn't have been hit if it weren't for me tears me apart." I said starting to cry again.

This time it was Nick with the comforting words. "Don't blame yourself. You don't know the reason Miley was outside. There could've been a number of reasons. When Miley wakes up we'll know everything."

"But Nick, I'm the one who made plans with her tonight. I'm the one she was going to see. "

"There could've been someone else there. You never know. "He said sitting back down. "You just never know."

I guess you really don't know. All the answers will be answered when Miley wakes up. Hopefully she wakes up.

Joe's POV

I'm not leaving Demi alone tonight. She blames herself for all this but there's nothing in this world that makes me think Miley was in the street because of Demi. Miley wouldn't just go off into the street just for a trip to the mall someone or something got her there and it wasn't Demi.

Nick looks horrified that any of this even happened. He still hasn't said where he was tonight but at the moment I could care less. I needed to be strong for them.

"Family for Ms. Stewart?" a nurse said.

"Yes, over here." Kevin said.

We all gathered around the nurse to hear what she had to say.

"Miley got really lucky. She only has a broken leg and a fractured spine but she should be able to walk in no time at all. Unfortunately her brain has the most complications of all. She suffered a slight brain hemorrhage and has been in and out of consciousness and she keeps mumbling random words. The only thing we can understand is the name Nick."

Immediately all eyes were on Nick and Nick's eyes were locked on the floor.

Nick's POV

I was the last person Miley saw before she got hit. I doubt she even saw the car that hit her. But I know this is all my fault and no one but me and her knows that. I should've stopped. She was on the street because she cared for me and she was scared for me.

I know I should tell them the real reason for all this happening but I can't stand disappointing them again. Knowing that my name is all Miley can say right now makes me feel like shit. What if she had tonight? What if I went farther with Selena rather than just kissing her? This was all to messed up and it seemed like this belonged in a stupid teen movie rather than my life.

Instead of meeting everyone's eyes I stared at the floor in shame. I needed to see her just to know she's okay.

"Can I go see her? Please?" I said.

"Sure." The nurse said giving me a sad smile.

**I honestly wish this chapter was a bit better but I've put it off for so long that I just made it a filler chapter. This story will probably end at 25 chapters. I have to start revealing the secrets. Plus there's been a couple of changes in the story ending. Yes, it's still a Niley ending but I have to change some stuff. Sorry for putting this off. School is hectic and girls are mean. Also thank you browneyes for commenting and giving me my longest review ever. Also thanks for drawing my attention to my silent readers. I never ever thank my silent readers and now it's time to. I may not know all of you guys but thank you for reading my story and not reviewing. Just knowing that you guys are there makes me feel good. So thank you and love to all my readers whether silent or reviewers.**


	20. Don't forget you're supposed to love me

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Nick's POV**

Walking into her room the last two days has nearly killed me. They needed to let her body heal and to ease the pain so they put her in a sleep induced coma. They just took her off today and now it's all up to Miley whether or not she wants to wake up.

I shouldn't ask her to do that. I know I shouldn't but honestly I can't help but beg her to open her eyes. I've only been home once in the last three days and honestly I don't care. I want to be here when she opens her eyes. I owe her that and so much more.

I don't know what to tell her. How do you explain to someone who's been through hell the last seven years that you're the reason they almost died? It's impossible. I don't actually know if I'll tell her I was with Selena.

"Nick?" Demi said standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I said never taking my eyes off Miley.

She walked over to me and sat down. She stared at me worriedly and I automatically knew why she was here.

"I'm not leaving her."

"But no one is telling you to Nick. We're worried about you. It's not your fault she's here. We don't even know why she was out in that storm. Until she wakes up we won't know much of anything."

"Demi, that's if she decides to wake up." I said bitterly "If I had gone through everything she has I wouldn't get up either."

Silence. She was speechless and I was not satisfied. They kept telling me it will all be alright and that it's not my fault but it is. It is all my fault. Now t was once again time for them to know.

"Demi, I have something to tell you."

"Okay. What is it Nick?"

As I began to tell her the story my mother and father suddenly walked in followed by Kevin and Dani. I was shocked to see both of them. I hadn't seen my mom in a while and you could tell she hadn't been doing so well. My dad on the other hand looked absolutely sick. I saw him a few days ago but it's like he aged 20 years. His face empty and expressionless and his eyes guilty and sorrowful.

"Nick…Demi….Oh dear God Miley." Mom said

She walked over to Miley and stroked her face. I suddenly didn't want her here. I don't anyone here. This was my time it Miley and I wanted all of them out.

It reminds me of something we read in literature. It was the tell tale heart by that Poe guy. He kept hearing the beat of the dude he killed. My problem is that I see Miley's face wherever I go. But that could be because I won't leave her side.

"Demi, Nick can I talk to you guys outside alone?" My mom asked.

I stared at Demi for a moment and she shrugged. I turned and looked at my dad and he looked so out of it I didn't mind leaving him there with Miley.

"Fine."

We stepped out into the hall and into the main lobby.

**Mr. Grey's POV**

The room was dead quiet all I could here was the beeping of the heart monitor. I looked around and it brought back memories of when Denise was in the hospital.

"Guilt's a bitch don't you think?"

"I'm not guilty. I did nothing wrong." I answered back.

"At least now I know how you sleep at night. With denial."

"Miley, you're delusional. You just woke from a coma and are confused."

"If I'm so damn confused then how do I know that it was your black SUV that hit me? Or that you covered me. At that one moment you finally felt remorse didn't you?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is the dent still in the car? There has to be one. Just one anonymous tip to the police and the truth will be set free."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really Paul? I wouldn't. I've thought about some things lately and I realized if so many people came make my life hell then I can do the same to them. First on my list is you."

It was serious now. How could I be blackmailed by a seventeen year old?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Miley, you're awake!" Nick yelled.

She smiled and reached for him as he got closer to the bed. They hugged for what seemed awhile until I quietly made my way out the door. This conversation isn't over with no matter how much I wish it could be.

**Nick's POV**

"Are you okay? Oh silly question of course you're not. I'm sorry you were out in the storm because of me and you almost died because I was an idiot."

"I know Nick. I know." She said sadly.

"Miles, what's wrong?"

She turned away and looked out the window. "Nothing everything is just peachy."

"Miley….."

"No Nick I don't want to hear a sorry this time. I want to hear that you'll really change. I need you to stop doing things without really thinking. I love you and you know that. But why does it always feel like you forget that you love me?"

"Miley, I'm so-"

"No! Just stop saying that word. Starting now sorry doesn't mean a thing to me. I'm done with this Nick. You've come along way from where you were but there are still some kinks you need to work out. And so do I."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No. But I will if you don't change. I'm afraid of what's going to happen next time."

Before I could say another word a man walked in the room and I saw Miley's eyes open in shock.

"Um sir, I'm not sure you're supposed to be in here." I said

"Daddy?" Miley whispered.

I stared at Miley and her father and I knew that we were in for a lot today.

**Oh wow. That was not my best chapter especially since a lot of you have been waiting for this for awhile now. Laziness, school, and more laziness have taken over my world. This time I'm going to update in a few weeks. Now that we all know who hit Miley we have to officially revel the rest of the secrets. My goal is to end this story at 24 r 25 chapters. And yes this story is most definitely going to end up as a Niley story.**


	21. Messages and Secrets

**Disclaimer: Um yeah I own nothing but the plot and the love I have for writing.**

**Miley's POV**

I feel different somehow. Like everything's changed and is probably going to change even more. As I watched my father stare back at me I seriously couldn't help but ask what the fuck is going on? Why is it now that everything seems to be coming back at me? God is seriously trying to tell me something but the message isn't coming in too clearly. I just got hit by a car and I shouldn't be alive right now and my dad is standing in my hospital room waiting to talk to me while my semi-messed up boyfriend is right beside me not to mention his dad is kind of the reason why I'm in here.

"Miley, I heard about the accident and I just had to see if you're okay." He said.

"To see if I'm okay? Now you come to see if I'm okay?" I could feel my voice rising and the warm tears were threatening to fall.

'Mi, breathe it's going to be okay." Nick whispered in my ear.

"No! It's not going to be okay! Do you people not get that? These things they keep happening to me. I mean seriously I'm tired of believing that."

"Miley, I know its hard buddy but life isn't fair." My dad said coming closer to the bed.

"Oh well, you sure are one to talk. I mean you were the one who left mom and me when we needed you the most. Where were you when she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe? Or when she turned to drinking. I also don't remember seeing you there when she got so drunk she could barely move without throwing up?"

"Miley. It was a hard time for me. I needed to get away."

"So? But you know what I wouldn't change a thing because Mom was there. Because even if she got drunk she didn't leave me all alone. She wasn't the best but at least she loved me enough to stay with me. To want to stay with me."

"Do you really think I didn't love you?"

"Well, to most eleven year olds when their fathers leave them with no goodbye or an I love you that's pretty much the first idea that comes to mind. At least Mom said goodbye."

Well, that sure left him speechless. His mouth was left slightly ajar as he tried to think of something to say but really I didn't want to hear it.

"Look, dad it's nice of you I guess to come here but I can't deal with this right now. "

"When will you be Miles?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know how I'm talking to you right now. Just give me some time."

He sighed and walked towards the bed and I froze. He leaned forward and rested his lips on my forehead. It was dead silent and for that one moment it was almost like I was 11 years old before anything went wrong. But as soon as he got up the feeling disappeared and reality set in.

"See you later Bud?" He asked before leaving.

I nodded. "See you later Dad."

"Wow." Nick whispered in my ear.

"I know."

**Demi's POV**

Today was hectic. But it didn't really matter to me because Miley was awake now. I got to see her and just knowing that she's awake now makes me feel a bit more relaxed.

"Here you go, Dems." Joe said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Joe." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

We were in the hospital waiting room giving Nick and Miley some time to talk. It was late but I just couldn't go home yet and the nurse's have been pretty nice by not kicking us out yet.

"Hey Demi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind."

Lately I've noticed that something was wrong with Joe but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like he was trying to say something but didn't know how to say it. I lifted my head off his shoulder and stared at him. He tried to avoid my eyes but couldn't. Pretty soon are eyes met and we were just staring at each other.

"Tell me, Joe. You've been doing this for awhile I just need you to be honest. Joe, I love you and I'll understand what you have to say. Just because you're my big brother doesn't mean I can't protect you too."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Demi, I can't protect you from everything no matter how hard I try."

"Joe, is that what you're worried about? Joe, I know seeing Mom and Dad probably freaked you out but don't worry I'm not afraid. We have each other, Nick and Miley, and so many other people. We'll be okay."

"But what happens when that one person you trust knows something that can ruin you?"

"It can only ruin you if you let it Joe. Whatever Dad said or did I can help you."

"Demi, If you only knew."

"Then help me know. Tell me."

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up."

"How can I? Everyone treats me like a kid. You guys act like I don't know pain and that I can't handle bad news. But tell me this if I couldn't handle bad news how could I handle these past few years?"

I was getting really sick of this. If he has something to say than just come out and say it already.

"Demi, I said no."

I looked around and the nurse was staring at us. There was no doubt that I was yelling just now. Suddenly I couldn't stand being in this hospital. I could practically feel the IV needle stabbing my skin and the anesthesia threatening to pull me in.

"Tell Miley I'll see her soon." I grabbed my coat. And headed to the elevator.

"Wait where are you going?" Joe said coming after me.

"I need to get away. Just for a while."

"Wait then, let me go with you."

"No Joe. I need to get away. I think away from you."

"Wait what?"

"Like you said you can't protect me forever."

"Give me just one hour and I'll be back. "

I walked into the elevator and looked back at Joe.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah, I know."

**Thanks 1234 for those awesome reviews you officially gave me my longest reviews ever. But you finally told me what I wanted to hear. Don't get me wrong I love all of you for reviewing and reading. Nut she told me all her likes and dislikes and it really gave me a little insight on my writing. So I hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving. Please review!**


	22. Prom Night

_**Well, we're almost to the end.**_

_**Nick's POV**_

Things have changed. It's been a week and a half since Miley was released from the hospital. And it's prom night. I'm living with my parents again but Miley still lives with Demi, Kevin, and Dani. She decided it was best we have time to ourselves. I've been a good boy and I have focused on being a good boyfriend but there's still something bothering me. Every now and then I assume she thinks about it too but she doesn't ask since things have been too good lately and neither of us wants to ruin it.

She still doesn't know where I was the night of the accident and I still haven't told her. I'm not sure I'm going to tell her at all. I'm hoping it's going to be a type of "don't ask, don't tell" thing. Tonight has to be special. Tonight will make up for all the nights I've brought her pain.

"Are you ready to see her?" Dani said smiling.

"I've been ready for a long time." I smiled back.

"Well then Prince Charming meet your beautiful Cinderella."

My eyes drifted up to the top of the staircase and literally my mouth dropped open in shock. She wasn't too flashy and it wasn't the type of dress you'd wear just to show off and pretend like you were the shit. It was perfect. It was a simple long black dress with a plunging (but not slutty) neckline with what I think are called spaghetti straps. She was wearing heels (even with her leg still in need of healing) and she looked beautiful.

"So what do you think?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't think anything but I do know that you are the most beautiful human being I've ever met."

"Wow, so does this mean you've met a really beautiful alien?" She asked jokingly

I laughed. "Yeah I have but don't worry she's got nothing on you."

"I'm not worried."

I took her hand and kissed her gently and slowly. She tasted sweet like candy and smelled so good I didn't want to let her go. It wasn't until the flash of Dani's camera did we finally pull apart.

"Aww this is such a sweet moment." She said smiling

Miley blushed crimson and I just laughed.

"We have to go now Dani. Tell Demi we'll see her there."

"Okay, have fun and don't get Miley pregnant!"

We both turned and looked at her for a moment and left the house. The topic of sex has come up in our relationship but as far as I'm concerned my sex life is non-existent. Miley made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to have sex with me until she's absolutely positive it won't change what our relationship is about.

Instead of getting a limo Miley just wanted to take my car because she thinks the whole limo thing is way too cliché. She was quiet the whole way to the hotel where prom was being held and I was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"Hey um Miles you okay?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes and no."

"Okay..."

"Next week is graduation. The week after that Demi and I leave, and in a few months I'll be in New York with Demi and you don't know where you'll be."

This time it was my turn to sigh. "Don't think about that stuff. I thought tonight was just going to be about you and me and having the time of our lives."

"Technically this is about you and me and our lives."

She wasn't angry or frustrated or even upset. She was just thinking about our future and what to make of it.

"Look Miles," I said as we came to a red light, "I don't know what the future holds and really neither do you. But what I do know is that we're together right now tonight. And to tell you the truth with all the shit we've been through this is way better than where some people end up. It doesn't end tonight and it may never. But now it's our time."

She smiled. She leaned over and kissed me. Even with all the cars honking at us we stayed like that until she finally told me to drive.

"You know I think you've changed." She said

"How so?" I asked.

"You've gotten better. Even though you make some mistakes you no longer run from the consequences."

I suddenly felt sick and Miley noticed. She sighed and immediately my thoughts went to the night of the accident and apparently her mind did too.

"I don't want to know. Not yet anyway. I'm trusting you."

I nodded and we made it to the hotel fight-free. Most of the people were already there, I handed y keys to the valet and Miley and I headed for the hotel lobby.

"Are you ready Cinderella?" I asked her.

"Yes, Prince Charming, I think I am."

We made it to the Grand Ballroom and saw that the place was packed.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked

"Um, no it's not the right song yet."

They were playing "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha . So she was kind of right when she said it's probably not the right song for us to dance to. We made our way over to the snack table and got ourselves some punch. As we looked around we both noticed Demi and Joe talking.

"Huh, I forgot Joe was chaperoning the dance." I said

"Wow, if that's their plan to promote teenage abstinence then it went down the drain when they let Joe be the chaperone."

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"Okay, People! I know you guys love those fast pop hits but now it's time for a song for all the lovers." The DJ yelled out.

_**Miley's POV**_

Finally a slow song. The best part about it was that he picked the perfect one. I put down my drink and took Nick's hand.

"I want to dance. "

"Okay sure."

We made our way to the dance floor just as the lyrics started.

_**I'm desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you**_

Apparently he knew this song too because he smiled and we danced.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

It seemed to me like that was truly the perfect song for us, because every second Nick and I change. Tonight is like our final moment. Just him and me.

Tonight was our night and even though we were in the middle of the dance floor slow-dancing with about a hundred different people it didn't matter because I was with him. I was finally letting go and I was okay with that.

"I love you." I whispered in Nick's ear.

"I love you too. In more ways than one." He whispered back.

That was all I ever wanted was to truly feel like Nick loved me. And I have felt that way but sometimes it gets hard to realize that but this moment is what convinced that he was a person. He was allowed to make mistakes.

I wasn't sure what made the moment so perfect but it was. It was probably the music but I'm pretty sure it was the fact that I realized I loved him too.

We danced until the song was over. That was also the moment that I realized that everyone had witnessed our moment.

"Aww young love. Now you two are my vote for prom king and queen!" said the DJ

Nick and I walked off the dance floor as "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" came on. Demi and Joe were waiting for us.

"Wow, you guys were wonderful out there! Nick, I didn't think you could dance!" Demi said ecstatic. Her dress was almost like mine except it was way shorter and its neckline wasn't as plunging as mine. Her hair was straightened and the new color she put in her hair really stuck out in a good way.

"You look so beautiful, Dems." I said

"You too, Princess." She said back.

"Hey Joe!" I said. He'd been pretty quiet lately and I knew why.

"Hey Miley. What's good?"

"Well, tonight everything."

"That's good."

"Yea. You guys should go dance. It's a good song and the night is young. Actually all three of you go. I'll join you after I go the ladies' room."

They all looked at each other and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and pushed them in the direction of the dance floor. Before I knew it they were all dancing and having fun. I hope the photographer gets a picture of them.

I made my way to the restroom and found that it was empty except for Selena. It should've been a get in and get out situation but I just couldn't let it end like that. I had to know some things. SO I went up to the mirror where she was silently powdering her nose.

"Selena?"

She froze and turned to me. "Yes?"

It was time to wander into untouched territory. "Make me understand."

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "You want to _understand_? Well, understand this. Yeah I'm a bitch, but if I'm not no one will see me. People will just walk all over you unless you show them who you are and just how badly you can fuck them over. You messed it all up for me. Little fucking orphan Annie got what she always wanted once again."

"And what was that?"I asked.

"You took my boyfriend. You took the one person who loved me for me. Do you know what that's like to have someone who you thought loved and cared for you decide that he doesn't want you anymore?"

The funny thing is that I did understand. I'm standing in front of my step-sister and I realized we've both lost something before.

"I didn't try to take him. Plus it was his choice. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know you but either way you were a bitch to me. You did some things that were pretty bad and yet I can't hate you. I don't want to hate you. "

"So what is this? I have no plans to be your friend." She said

Funny part was I didn't want that either. She was my step-sister. The wicked step-sister who in a way I did mess her up a bit. She doesn't know my dad is married to her mom and right now I'll keep it this way.

"This is me letting it go. This is me trying to say I'm sorry if I hurt you. But know that you hurt me too and whether you like it or not we're connected in a way. You're a bitch but that's you. You never faked it and tried to be my friend and I'm grateful you didn't. But you plotted against me in so many ways but I'm still here so what does that tell you? You can't hurt me so stop trying."

It was quiet in the restroom and she slowly nodded. I wasn't sure what that meant but I left because it felt like the right thing to do.

_**Selena's POV**_

She left me in the bathroom alone. I wasn't sure what happened but she was right. In the end he did stay with her and with all the shit I've done to them they're still together. Sure, I can't hurt her but I'm not done yet.

I checked my makeup one more time and headed out of the bathroom. My date was talking to some of his friends so he wouldn't be any trouble. I made my way to the DJ booth and tapped the DJ on the shoulder.

"Hey, um do you mind if I make a toast for my friends?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why? It's just a little toast I promise."

He thought for a moment and smiled. "Ah what the hell. Go ahead. "

He handed me a drink and stopped the music.

All eyes were on me and Joe, Nick, Miley and Demi were in the middle of the dance floor watching.

"I'd like to give a toast to the most wonderful people in the world. Nick and Joe Grey and Miley Stewart and Demi…wait what's your last name?"

Joe Nick and Miley froze while Demi was confused.

"You know my brothers are Joe and Nick." She yelled.

"Hmm, are you sure about that? Because I think you should ask again."

She looked at Joe and Nick who were speechless and Miley was trying to comfort her.

"Shut up Selena!" Nick yelled at me.

"Um, I don't think so. You think I'm a bitch now well hear this. Demi, you're a replacement. Denise couldn't have a girl so they got you instead. You and Nick do have the same birthdays just not the same parents."

All eyes were on Demi as she ran out with Miley and Joe behind her. Nick on the other hand came to me.

"How could you?" He asked

"Well, someone had to tell her."

"But here? God, Selena what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't you know payback is a bitch?"

"Yeah, so are you."He said before walking away.

**Wow, now I'm pretty sure that was a good chapter. Sure it had some slow parts but it was good. Well the story is almost over and there are three chapters left. Oh and as a little announcement my next two stories will be a Niley but I'm also going to try and write a Big time Rush story. Hopefully I can finish this story before the New Year comes. Please review. And thank you for reading.**

**-Nessa**


	23. Final days

**Miley's POV**

It's amazing how time just seems to pass you by even when you're just sitting there staring at the clock. Two days left until my high school life is over. I also have two days left to talk to my father and Mr. Grey. Many decisions are to be made. I wish I had more time. It's kind of funny because I remember a point in my life when all I wanted was time to go faster.

Demi is upset with all of us but she'll only talk to me. To the rest of them she's a mute. She says she won't come back to this town. After graduation we're both going to hop on a plane and never look back. At least she won't. I can't imagine not coming back to this place even though so many bad things happened in this place. I also can't imagine leaving Nick.

"Mi? Are you ready?" Nick said coming in.

I smile sadly at him. It seems lately that he always comes to me right when I'm thinking of him.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I sigh and take his hand. We make our way out of the house and hop into his car. It was quiet and I knew he wanted to say something so I beat him to it.

"I'll miss you too."

He smiled. "Are you psychic?"

"Maybe."

It was quiet again but it was an okay silence. It's like those quiet moments you yearn for but never get when you actually need it. This was our time to say our goodbyes. But to me it was almost like saying hello again.

It didn't take us long to get there. When we came here on foot it felt like forever. As usual the cemetery was empty as usual. We made our way to my mother's grave and sat down in front of it.

"Hi, Ms. Stewart!" Nick said

"Hi, Mom."

We sat there just so quiet and for a minute I couldn't help but think that we were freaks. I mean seriously my boyfriend is sitting down next to me in front of my dead mom's grave talking to her. Yup, it doesn't get weirder than that. The funny part of it all is that we stayed there for two hours. Telling her about my accident, how I got into Juilliard, and how I'm going to Italy. It should've been weird but it wasn't. Nick was just as into it as I was.

As we were leaving Nick stopped for a second and turned to my mom.

"I'll take good care of her. I promise."

He took my hand and we walked back to the car. We stopped in front of it and stared at each other.

"That's a hard promise to keep, you know." I said to him.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Well, Demi and I are going to Italy in a few days and then I'm going to New York for school. And you'll be here at UCLA. Long distance relationships hardly ever work."

"Get in the car Miles."

I looked at him weirdly but something told me to get in the car. I got in and so did he and I waited for an explanation.

"Look in my glove compartment."

And so I did. I thought maybe it was just a card or something sappy but I found two opened envelopes. One was a plane ticket for a plane trip to New York and the other was a letter for NYU. I looked at him puzzled. But I opened the letter and read it.

"Oh my God."

"Are you happy?" he asked nervously.

"You did this for me? I didn't even know you applied."

"Hey, I have to do something while you're working. I applied really late but I talked to my mom and she has a couple of friends who worked there and they got me an in as long as I promise to keep up my grades and stay out of trouble."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Now that you're practically going to be living in New York and working on the whole Juilliard thing I knew I had to work quickly so that's what I did."

"But why?"

"Because I love and want to be with you. The story doesn't have to end here. It can go on if we let it."

"Wow." I said once again

"I should've told you but with the whole Demi thing there was just no time."

"No, it's ok. But thank you. I can't believe this. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Miley, you're what I want. And this is what I want."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Demi's POV**

I guess this was always going to happen but never under these circumstances. I never imagined that I would be sitting in my Dad's- I mean Mr. Grey's office with Denise waiting for an explanation. But here I am sitting in front of them.

"Well?" Paul said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Demi, dear don't be upset with me." Denise cried.

I found it amazing how she said don't be upset with me instead of don't be upset with us.

"How can I not be upset? For eighteen years, I lived thinking that I was a twin and that I had two parents who only thought about them. But guess what now I know that I'm moiré messed up than that."

"Demetria, we were going to tell you." Paul answered calmly.

"When were you going to do that exactly?"

"Before you left, but Selena had to tell you and it all just came out."

"Ha! Selena didn't just tell me she told the whole world. I was the last one to know while everyone else knew. Even Miley knew."

"Look, Demetria, we were just doing your biological mother a favor."

"Yes, Demi. Nick is a twin but she died right after she was born. Your real mom was young and couldn't handle a baby. So she let us adopt you. "

"Who named me?"

"She did. She wanted you to have a little piece of her. So she named you Demetria Devonne, but she told us if the name was ever too much to just call you Demi." Paul answered.

"Wow, so that's it? You guys took me from her but you didn't even have the decency to treat me like a real person?"

"We took care of you like she asked. You should be grateful considering where you could be at the moment." Paul said bitterly.

"I would be with her and maybe even with my real dad. We'd be a family and happy."

"Oh, Demi. Please don't be upset with me." Denise begged.

"How can I not be? You were good to me but you let him do all he did to me. You let him yell, hit and do all those stuff to us when all we wanted to be was ourselves. You're not a horrible person like he is but you're not a good mom. And I'm going to look for mine."

"You can't." Denise said quietly. It was barely a whisper so I almost didn't hear what she said.

"What do you mean I can't?"

Paul sighed. "Shortly after you were born, your mother died. It was hit and run and the driver was never found. She was killed instantly."

I was speechless. I looked at the both of them and it shocked me how much they disgusted me. I turned and left. I heard Denise's sobs and her calling my name but I couldn't listen anymore. I shut the front door and walked away.

**Miley's POV**

After finding out Nick's news, it was time to go see my father. I knew if I didn't go I would regret it. I made my way to Selena's house and prayed she wasn't there. I didn't exactly tell Nick where I was going but I was hoping he would kind of figure it out on his own.

Luckily, it was Robby Ray Stewart himself who answered the door. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans and an old pair of boots I remember Brandi getting him years ago.

"You kept them." I said still looking down at his feet.

He knew what I was talking about but he didn't comment. Instead he led me into the house. We made our way to the living room and we just sat there before I decided to say something.

"I'm leaving."

'Where are you going?"

"Italy. Then to New York. I got into Juilliard."

"Oh. That's good. You always did love music." He said sadly.

"I got that from you. I got a lot from you."

"Miles, I'm sorry."

"For what? Don't you think there're too many things for you to be sorry for?"

"Miley, I don't want to argue with you."

"Who's arguing? I'm just stating a point. Geez, whatever happened to honesty is the best policy?"

"Goodness, Miles. When did you get like this?"

"Get like what dad? What am I doing wrong? Being honest? Because last time I checked you always told me to stand my ground."

"Miley, I made a mistake. Can't you realize that?"

"I know you did. That doesn't mean I'm going to forget about it though. Just because you know you were wrong doesn't mean I have to forgive you."

He stayed quiet for awhile. I had only one more thing to say. Even if I never see him again I had to let him know.

"I don't hate you for any of it. I just can't forgive you. You want to know what the funniest part of it all is. I still love you. And I hope even tough Selena is your daughter now and you have a wife you can still love me."

I got up before he could even answer and as I turned the knob of the front door I heard him speak.

"I will always love my Smiley Miley. You will always be in my mind and my heart. "

I smiled and closed the door. This would not be our last meeting and this won't be the end. Hell, I don't even know what it is but it's something good.

**Okay, so that was more of a wrap up of everything. Don't worry that was not the end there's still a chapter to go and it's a long one too. Thanks 1234 for commenting and reading my story. I hope you review this chapter because I honestly need to know how badly I did on this one. Also thank you to all my readers because I realize that on fan fiction we come to share our talent and ideas and the reviews are just a bonus. Thanks for reading and adding me to your guys made writing a little easier. So please review and if you can check out my latest story We are What We Experience.**


	24. Not Goodbye more like see you later

**Last chapter everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**Miley's POV**

After visiting my dad I knew that there was one last person I needed to talk to. I knew this person didn't want anything to do with me but he owed me. I walked to Nick's house almost in a trance. I knew what I was doing was not what most people would do but it was I knew was right in my heart.

I never had a key to the house but when I got there I simply turned the knob and found it unlocked. I knew the way to his office and without knocking I just entered and sat down.

It was like he expected me almost. He didn't look up at me when I came in but I had a feeling he knew it was me.

"So I'm guessing you have reached a decision?" He asked me after I sat down.

I didn't say a thing. I was too busy just looking at him. He looked exhausted. Maybe not physically but emotionally. He'd lost weight and he had bags under his eyes and his skin was pasty. If I were to reach out and touch him he might break.

"You've messed with a lot of people." I said simply.

He looked at me and I mean really looked at me. Our eyes met and to tell you the truth I think he was seeing me for the first time.

"A lot of people probably want to see you rot in hell. I should be one of those people."

"What are you trying to say?" He whispered.

"I'm trying to say that you did me wrong. But at the same time a lot of people did me wrong. I should want revenge and I should be at the police station telling them everything."

"Then why aren't you there Miley? Why haven't you done anything? You have your chance to ruin me why haven't you?"He yelled.

"Because I am not that kind of person. Yeah, I have learned the hard way that life just isn't fair but you've just started learning it. I don't want you to sit in jail. I want you to be able to live every single day out in the open knowing what you did. In jail, you wouldn't have to face those people you've hurt but out here you can see them everywhere. In pictures, maybe in newspapers, hell, maybe they'll even be on TV one day. "

He looked at me in shock. He couldn't believe that I really wasn't going to tell. Why should I? I survived my whole family breaking apart in less than a year, I survived living on the streets and with foster families, and I even survived a hit and run and I'm going to keep living until the day my time is over and then I gladly step down and let someone else take my place.

"So this is your revenge?" He asked.

"Yup. Don't you think I know it's slowly killing you? You have nothing but your money left. How long do you think Denise is going to stay? She has to have a breaking point. I don't necessarily wish you wrong Mr. Grey but I can't say I wish you well."

"You proved me wrong." He whispered.

"I'm not just some kid off the street. I know who I am and hell yeah I most definitely know where I'm going."

He sat there quietly. His face was getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute. He was starting to consider all that I have said. I had only one more thing to really say.

"Thank you." I said getting up.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"For what?"

"For helping me get to Italy and for helping me realize who I am."

And with that I walked quietly out of the house but not without setting down a card I had bought for Denise on the coffee table. In a way I was grateful to her because without her I wouldn't have been here in the first place.

**Graduation Day**

**Miley's POV**

Is it really possible that high school is over? How can it be when I feel like my life has truly just begun? I stare at Demi and Nick who are a few spots in front of me. As I look around the auditorium I realize just how connected all of us are. So many things are connected yet so different. How I got through this year is still a mystery to me.

"Austin Conan Garrison…..Lynnette Marie Graver…..Demetria Devonne Grey….."

Our principal pauses as I and they rest of the Grey's scream at the top of our lungs.

"Nicholas Jerry Grey…."

We scream even more and before Nick takes his diploma he scans the line for me and smiles when he sees me looking at him.

He takes his diploma and walks off stage. Twenty minutes later it's my turn.

"Jenson Stark…Tia Star….Miley Rae Stewart"

And shockingly I heard all of them cheering for me. I never thought I would graduate high school. Even though school was always my thing I never thought that with all the drama that I would make it and yet I did.

**Graduation Night**

As seniors you would that we would be all over town just doing what you see those seniors do on all those movies and TV shows but guess what? We went to the beach, just the three of us. It seemed like the one place we could get away for awhile. Sure, we had been invited to parties but really we didn't care. It was like it was just the three of us against the world.

**Demi's POV**

The beach is one of the most beautiful things at night in my opinion. It was the perfect idea to come here and I was surprised when Nick suggested it. I don't feel angry anymore. To tell you the truth I'm not sure what to feel so I'm letting myself feel whatever. Let me tell you whatever is amazing. I feel warm inside deep down inside me I know everything is okay even though at the moment it may not seem like it.

I've decided to forgive Joe. I'm not even that mad at anyone anymore. Sure I wish it had happened differently but if it did I wouldn't have learned so many things about life and what it to come. Plus, its better that this is revealed now than when I'm 24 and doing who knows what. Right now we're in this silence as we sit staring into the ocean. It's a good kind of silence. It's like we don't have to say a thing because we already know what each other is thinking.

High school's over and our lives are going to keep going even if we want them to end and we're okay with that. We have each other and there's nothing that we'd want to be more than that.

**Nick's POV**

Amazing. That's all I can describe what life is now. Yeah tomorrow I might feel like shit and want to stay in bed but I'm going to enjoy this tonight. I don't know why but I felt the beach was the perfect place to spend graduation night. It was weird that I didn't want to go to a party but since Demi and Miley are leaving soon I couldn't imagine spending tonight with a bunch of obnoxious people who probably don't really care if their ever going to see you again.

I feel like if I really try Miley and I could stay together. Too early for marriage but really I think we could be even better once we hit New York.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

I can see her smile so brightly in the dark.

"I love you too." She says without hesitation.

After all that how can she still love me? It a question I have yet to ask but hopefully one day I will. And as if she was physic she answered my question.

"Because even though you can piss me off in more ways than one I wouldn't want you any other way because that's what makes you Nick Grey. You too, Demi. I love you both and I can't wait for New York."

"Aww thanks Miley. But hey we still have Italy and Nick can visit once in a while."

"Yeah, our adventures will never be put on hold. It's a never ending story." I added.

"Yeah, I swear with all this drama we should write a book and I bet it would be a best seller." Demi joked.

Miley laughed and as we sat there in our robes on the sand we continued to laugh about all the trials we have faced and how we have so much more to come.

**Days Later**

**Airport.**

**Miley's POV**

And there we go. This part of my life ends and a new one starts. The day is here and it's time to leave. Kevin and Dani came with us to the airport. Our plane was to board in a few minutes so it was time to say a few last words. I hugged a crying Dani and hugged Kevin but saved my last goodbye for Nick.

"I see you later?" He asked as I stood smiling in front of him.

"Of course would you have it any other way?" I said jokingly

"Never in a million years."

He wrapped his arms around and kissed me slowly as if to savor this moment.

"Wait for me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Always. As long as you wait for me." I whispered back.

"Always."

**Demi's POV**

After saying goodbye to Kevin and Joe and Nick I had one last person to say my goodbyes too. He was standing there awkwardly like he didn't know what to do or say. So I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for loving me." I whispered in his ear.

He finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that.

"Don't you know my love for you can only grow more and more?" He whispered back.

I smiled. "I'll see you again."

"Of course you will Demi. This isn't goodbye it's more of a see you later."

"Yeah, I thought so." I laughed.

It was time to go and he took one last look at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll always be here for you. See you later."

"I know. See you later Joe."

And with that Miley said goodbye to Joe and she took my hand and we headed off.

**Miley's POV**

I guess life isn't fair but it's not easy for a reason. Life is supposed to challenge you and you really are what you experience. Sure Nick and I are pretty weird but hey if we weren't we would never become who we are now. Just like Demi. She's been in such a dark tunnel for so long that now she can see the light and she's enjoying it. I know life isn't going to be easy just because I'm leaving this town behind. But now I really do know who I am and I'm so okay with it. I hope my mom and my siblings are looking down on me and are so proud of I feel like Nick will be okay too. I trust him and we're stronger than ever. I used to wonder if he knew how much I loved him but now I'm pretty damn sure. And I know he loves me too.

This part is over but next one has just begun.

**Happy NewYear! And that is the end. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and adding me to your alerts and your favorites. I can't believe I finished my first story and I just feel so accomplished. I hope you guys had as much fun as I did with this. Thanks to all my silent readers and all my regulars. Also one very special thanks to 1234, nileyfan1, xmileylovex, livinforthemusic,memekeykey and every single person who has reviewed my story because all of you are truly amazing. Plus stayed tuned because even though I'm working on my BTR story I have two Niley stories coming up.**

**-P.S Wow 1234 you really did read all my stories and thanks for reviewing and don't worry you not wasting any of my time.**


End file.
